venin
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: tous les hommes sont empoisonnés, plus ou moins. Mais il y en a qui le sont plus que d'autres, et que le venin ronge de l'intérieur. C'est ceux là que Harry choisit pour devenir Intouchables... ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Drama ; Dark Harry ; couples hétéro et homosexuels ; Death fic, très sombre, gore.

**_J'ai mis cette fic dans crime, mais je suis pas sûre que cela convienne vraiment, c'est surtout de la psycos et un peu de gore... Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez..._**

* * *

**Tous les hommes ont un venin en eux.**

**Il y en a qui en ont des plus mortels que la magorité, et d'autres qui s'empoisonnent eux même.  
C'est ceux là que je choisirais pour vivre chez les intouchables.**

Je me croyais si sombre, Ron... Non, je sais que je le suis. J'étais mauvais, trop mauvais, et contre ce genre de mal, personne ne peut rien... Mais je me plains pas, Ron, je ne me plains jamais, tu le sais ?

Tu es mon ami, Ron, on faisait partie de la même bande après tout...

Mais toi tu es trop blanc, ton âme n'a pas été salie par tout le reste.

Pas comme moi...

Casses toi, Ron, je veux frapper, là, je veux détruire.

On se retrouvera pas en enfer, alors adieu...

.

.

Ronnald marcha longtemps dans la rue.

Son jeans sale frottait le bitume, ses cheveux roux fouettaient son front et la pluie lui giflait le corps sans qu'il le remarque vraiment.

Harry l'avait viré de la bande.

La première chose qu'il avait faite en devenant chef, c'était de lui dire de se casser.

Ron aurait pu se sentir trahi.

Mais il ne ressentait qu'un étrange soulagement face à cela. Il aimait Harry comme son frère mais sa vraie famille lui manquait, un peu. Les jumeaux toujours de bonne humeur, la bienveillance de Bill et Charlie, le regard de son père. Mais comment l'accueilleront-ils, après avoir fugué pendant trois mois ?

Seront-ils soulagés ? Énervés ? Déçus ?

Qu'importe, en fait, Ron voulait juste les voir.

C'étaient eux, sa famille. Pas la bande de Harry...

Pas sa bande...

.

.

Draco la sentait encore bouillonnant en lui. Son monstre avait encore soif. Il en voulait plus. Plus que ces minables qui gisaient sur le sol.

Il se fichait de leurs porte-feuilles, de leur fric, de leurs codes bancaires ! Il était plus riche qu'eux tous, le jour.

Il voulait dépenser son corps, tenter de le fatiguer enfin, remplir cette envie de sang qui le rendait fou. Mais Draco était déjà fou. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout de sa folie, puisqu'il était libre...

Libre de tout...

Il créait ses propres règles, il ne cherchait pas à haïr, il ne cherchait pas à cacher ses instincts bestiaux.

Il vit un groupe de jeunes, au loin, et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

Il y aura du sang, encore et encore, pour lui qui avait si soif...

Puisque l'on n'a pas voulu de lui, puisqu'on lui a menti... il irait ouvrir les gorges de toute cette espèce humaine qui l'a repoussé... Il leur arrachera les yeux qui refusaient de le voir... Et il sourira, toujours, parce que ce serait son dernier mensonge. Celui qu'il a promis à sa petite sœur..

Il sourira et il continuera de tuer tant que personne ne sait que c'est lui...

* * *

_Voilà le début, une vision assez abstraite de la fic qui va suivre, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, et dans le cas contraire, essayez quand même de voir si la suite est bien, au cas où..._

_Enfin, je ne vous force à rien._

_A la prochaine, peut-être._

_Signé : Sekai._


	2. allégorie

**_merci à Stella Lily __Potter__-Malfoy (qui va sans doute détester Jedusor dans les premiers chapitres) et CaiN De Ludette (que je ne connaissais pas mais que je suis satisfaite de rencontrer)_**

_**Contente que le début vous ai plu !**_

_**Maintenant, la suite !**_

* * *

**allégorie : représentation abstraite d'une idée, d'un sentiment. Par exemple la Marianne, allégorie de la liberté.  
L'Intouchable est une allégorie.  
La meilleure de toutes, celle qui nous guide et qui ne s'arrêtera jamais de vivre pour nous.**

**.**

Tom était fatigué.

Il se trouvait vieux, il se trouvait inutile. Il se sentait surtout faux...

Mais qui ne l'était pas dans cette société ? Qui ne mentait pas pour arriver à ses fins ? Qui était encore en vie grâce à l'honnêteté...

Il ne croyait pas à la justice, même en étant procureur, il n'y croyait plus depuis si longtemps...

Quand y avait-il cru pour la dernière fois ?

Il voulait se purifier, devenir bon. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de devenir procureur. Un procureur punissant les coupables doit devenir meilleur...

C'est ce qu'il avait espéré.

Mais il lui fallait autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort, de plus bénéfique.

Il devait sauver des vies, pas en condamner...

En attendant, il essayait de cacher l'horreur qui était en lui, ses envies malsaines qui le prenaient parfois, cette envie de tout faire sauter, de frapper ses petits avocats de pacotille, de tuer ses sales voyous inconscients et arracher la gorge de toutes ces blondes stupides qui lui tournaient autour.

Oui, il avait envie de se venger de son enfance ingrate... ou de la société, il ne s'en souvenait plus trop depuis le temps...

Il avait depuis longtemps oublié les idéaux qui lui donnaient l'espoir plus ou moins illusoire qu'il pourrait devenir gentil.

Il monta dans sa voiture, fatigué d'avance de devoir retrouver son luxueux appartement, et démarra.

À peine était-il sortit du parking qu'il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un.

La pluie battante fit déraper la voiture et elle évita de justesse la personne qui tomba à la renverse.

Il se gara rapidement sur le trottoir et ouvrit la portière pour sortir précipitamment.

-est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le garçon ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, ses vêtements semblaient négligés et ses cheveux roux lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il le regarda vaguement avant de se laisser tomber sur le béton, les bras en croix, exposant son ventre à la pluie.

Tom se dit qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas évité finalement...

Il alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et hésita quand à la démarche à suivre. Il se résigna finalement à répéter sa question :

-est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le roux se mit alors à trembler, et Tom vit quelque chose qu'il décida d'attribuer à la pluie, et non à d'éventuelles larmes. Le garçon murmura alors :

-il m'a dit de me casser... est-ce que maman voudra me revoir après tout ce temps ?

Tom grinça des dents.

Défaite amoureuse ? Fugue ? Dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore ?

.

Les flammes dansaient devant leurs yeux, Ginny et Fleur avaient commencé une danse macabre autour de leur « feu de camp » et les garçons applaudissaient, ou jouaient d'un instrument quand ils étaient encore assez sobres.

Harry regarda la scène sans rien laisser voir sur son visage. Même s'il était heureux au fond, de la bande qui venait de devenir la sienne.

Sans rien avoir eu de particulier à faire, ils avaient du respect pour lui, et il avait remplacé l'ancien Intouchable. Harry avait donc hérité de ce titre et il en était fier.

Harry observa à nouveau les deux filles se mouvoir autour du feu et détourna bientôt les yeux, gêné par la lueur trop vive pour une heure si avancée de la nuit.

Il aperçut alors une silhouette s'approcher, et il fronça les sourcils.

Qui pouvait bien...

L'homme, puisque s'en était un, lui sauta alors à la gorge, et Harry évita sa poigne de justesse puisqu'il ressentit une brûlure contre son cou.

Le mec l'avait griffé !

Le silence s'était installé, les filles ne dansaient plus, les garçons les fixaient.

Ils n'interviendraient pas durant le premier combat de l'Intouchable, Harry devait faire ses preuves, et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal : le garçon semblait fou, rapide, mais pas spécialement puissant. Contrairement à lui qui était les trois...

Il évita plusieurs coups, mais l'autre semblait infatigable, ses cheveux blonds plaqués plus ou moins bien sur son crâne ressemblaient à une sorte de mer d'or en pleine tempête. Ses mouvements étaient assez souples et les rares coups qu'Harry ne parvenaient pas à éviter lui faisait vraiment mal.

Draco était à nouveau fou.

Chaque nuit c'était la même chose, cette envie de sang pour se venger de la société mondaine du jour.

Personne ne le voyait, personne ne le remarquait...

Il était libre...

Il avait soif !

Les autres les observaient sans un mot. Bien sûr, si leur chef était en mauvaise position ils iraient le secourir, mais Harry perdrait alors tout le respect qu'ils avaient pour lui. Il perdrait son statut d'Intouchable.

Mais de toute manière il n'y avait aucun risque. Si Harry avait été choisi, c'est parce qu'il ne perdait contre aucun ennemi.

Il dut finir par se lasser de se contenter d'éviter les coups puisqu'il frappa durement la nuque du blond qui s'étala contre le sol. Mais étrangement le garçon se releva et se remit en position d'attaque. Harry fronça les sourcils, et décida que le combat commençait à s'éterniser. Il força alors son adversaire à se reculer jusqu'au mur, saisit une des battes de baseball qui trainaient sur les cartons et assomma proprement le blond.

Cette fois, il ne se releva pas.

-ramenez le dans une rue un peu plus fréquentée, pour qu'on le retrouve. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il a attaqué.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Harry souffla de soulagement, il avait passé son test, et il avait réussi.

-bravo, Harry, lui fit Cédric en venant jusque derrière lui. Tu es vraiment le nouvel Intouchable maintenant !

Harry sourit et se laissa trainer jusqu'au feu où les ''muses'', Ginny et Fleur, avaient repris leur danse avec encore plus de passion, célebrant le premier combat de Harry en tant qu'Intouchable.

.

Ses yeux ne lui promettaient pas l'immortalité, ils ne lui promettaient pas l'amour, ils ne lui promettaient rien, en fait.

Mais ils brillaient tellement, ils étaient si verts, ils étaient juste beaux.

Et c'était ce genre de beauté que Draco recherchait...

Même après être sorti de sa folie, Draco, à demi conscient, se dit qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve ses yeux. « Harry, tu es le nouvel Intouchable... »

Il retrouverait ce garçon.

Il retrouverait cet intouchable...

.

Ron s'était fait virer de chez lui.

Son père, compréhensif, lui avait ouvert la porte. Mais sa mère l'avait rejeté, elle l'avait traité d'ingrat, et lui avait dit de dégager de la maison puisqu'il avait abandonné sa soeur aux mains des voyoux qui les avaient manipulés pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs études. Elle lui avait dit de partir et de ne jamais revenir

Comme Harry : dégages d'ici...

Il vit la voiture de l'homme qui l'avait amené là. Tom Riddle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui trouver un endroit où dormir au moins cette nuit...

.

Draco sortit de sa chambre et se regarda distraitement dans un des miroirs muraux du manoir de ses parents. Il avait juste un gros hématome à la joue et un joli bleu sur la nuque.

Il enfila une écharpe et sortit du manoir.

C'était chaque matin plus dur de reprendre les apparences, de dominer la folie qui pourtant faiblissait au soleil. Si on découvrait qui il était, on l'enfermerait dans un asile, ou dans une prison.

Et Draco chérissait trop sa liberté pour se laisser enfermer.

Il monta dans la voiture et le chauffeur l'amena jusqu'au parking du lycée où Draco descendit sans un mot.

Il devrait recommencer à mentir pour que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit...

.

Ron ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par une lumière blafarde. Pourtant la cave où Harry et lui créchaient était toujours sombre, alors qu'est-ce qui...

L'appartement de Tom Riddle.

Ron se redressa sur les coudes, et observa sa chambre. Sobre, confortable, chique et impersonnelle. Il vit ses vêtements pliés sur une chaise, à côté du lit.

Il suivit l'odeur de café.

Tom Jedusor était assis sur un tabouret haut, accoudé au bar de son appartement, il sirotait son café noir sous le regard de sa pendule. Il devrait bientôt partir travailler, punir des criminels plus ou moins coupables, remplir des papiers rarement intéressants, et essayer de ne pas tuer la moitié de la planète au passage.

Il détestait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il devait travailler là-bas pour devenir meilleur, c'était sa seule solution. Faire semblant d'être bon jusqu'à le devenir vraiment, il n'avait que ça à faire, il ne savait faire que cela.

Il souffla sur son café en lisant distraitement le journal du matin.

Un bruit inhabituel le fit sursauter.

Ron Weasley.

Il soupira, il l'avait oublié.

La veille, après avoir failli le renverser, il l'avait ramené chez sa famille. Pour une raison inconnue il était resté à l'attendre derrière le portail. Il attendait quoi au juste ? Un merci ? Un remerciement sincère d'un gamin qui a retrouvé sa famille qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir ? Non, Tom n'était pas stupide, le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à remercier platement, les larmes aux yeux. Plutôt celui qui te fixe et qui te dis « c'était sympa » du bout des lèvres.

Le garçon était pourtant revenu les larmes aux yeux. Pas des larmes de gratitude, mais des larmes de tristesse.

Sa mère l'avait rejeté.

Ron Weasley le rejoint, donc, seulement vêtu de son jean déchiré. Il s'assit en face de Tom et se mit à le fixer.

-tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ? Demanda Tom.  
-je mange pas le matin.

Menteur.

Tom grinça les dents en voyant que l'adolescent semblait mourir de faim.

-tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Ron Weasley baissa les yeux, semblant gêné. Il réfléchit quelques instants et releva la tête pour planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Tom et de dire :

-si vous voulez bien, je voudrais rester ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve un job !

L'adulte fronça les sourcils.

-tu arriveras à gérer ton travail en plus du lycée ?  
-j'ai déjà mon bac, grinça Ron Weasley, avant de rajouter plus bas : mais je n'ai pas fait d'étude depuis...  
-avec un simple bac, tu ne trouveras pas de travail, fit Tom en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège.

Ron Weasley haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait pas le choix.

-la rentrée est dans presqu'une semaine, je peux poser ta candidature dans une fac de droit, pour toi, et l'appuyer pour que le conseil administratif te choisisse... Évidement si tu n'as pas eu de très très bon résultat au bac et si tu as un mauvais dossier, tu auras moins de chance que cela passe, mais cela ne coute rien d'essayer.

Si Tom était quelqu'un de bien, il le lui aurait proposé instinctivement. Mais Tom faisait juste semblant pour l'instant, jusqu'à pouvoir le faire de lui même.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-mais faire des études de droit ne me fera pas gagner d'argent, je vais crécher où en attendant.

Tom se rappela qu'il devait devenir bon.

-Tu peux rester ici, je suppose. Enfin à condition que tu bosses bien et que tu m'aides pour les tâches ménagères.

Sans prendre en compte le regard halluciné que le roux posa sur lui, Tom continua en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres :

-je pourrais t'aider pour les cours si tu veux, comme je suis procureur je...  
-non merci !

Tom faillit renverser sa tasse en entendant la réplique froide du jeune et il la reposa prudemment avant de lever ses yeux sur lui.

-pardon ?  
-je sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je ne serais ni votre larbin, ni votre vide-couille ! Vous connaissez la loi non ? Vous ne devez pas toutes les connaître puisque vous m'invitez chez vous, bien que vous soyez dans la même ville que les ''Venin'' !

Abasourdi, Tom ne répondait rien et le fixait avec de grands yeux et Ron Weasley répéta :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je me casse !

Ron retourna dans la chambre d'ami et prit sa chemise à manche courte qu'il enfila rapidement. Il attrapa son sac, et sortit de la chambre. Il traversa la cuisine sans un regard pour le ''procureur'' et appuya sur la poignée.

Il grogna.

-ouvrez cette porte !  
-je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux.  
-N'est-ce pas contre les lois la séquestration ?  
-je ne vous séquestre pas, jeune homme, je ferme ma maison à clef pour éviter les intrus.  
-je suis un intrus, monsieur le procureur, je faisais partie de Venin. Ouvrez cette porte ou je la défonce !

Tom ricana, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

-mais bien sûr, comme si...

Ron se recula d'un pas et détendit la jambe avant de donner un brusque coup de pied dans la porte.

Le coup n'était pourtant pas si fort.

La porte se brisa en trois morceaux et Ron vira un des gros du bas avant de se glisser et partir.

Estomaqué, Tom fixa la porte cassée pendant de longues minutes avant de se reprendre. Il appela le bureau pour s'excuser et les prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, avant d'attraper son porte feuille et ses clefs et de suivre le chemin que le garçon avait pris précédemment, espérant le retrouver avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Mais Tom ne le retrouva pas...

Il dut se résoudre à retourner au boulot où il dut affronter les même problèmes que d'habitude, les mêmes blondasses à égorger, les clients stupides et surtout cet assistant au regard trop lourd de sens à chacun de ses gestes, sans compter l'énervement de devoir appeler un menuisier pour qu'il lui répare sa porte, rassurer la police en expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cambriolage et qu'il ne souhaitait pas porter plainte. Et pendant ce temps il pensait à l'étrange manière qu'avait Ron Weasley de parler de lui comme s'il venait d'un autre pays, ce n'était pas normal pour un môme de son âge de parler comme s'il était là depuis des centaines d'années et qu'il avait tout vécu.

Tom ne le comprenait pas. Et Tom détestait ne rien comprendre !

.

Harry prit délicatement son verre de vin entre ses doigts, et écouta les dernières nouvelles que Blaise Zabini avait récoltées.

Zabini était un jeune Black qui faisait partie de Venin depuis ses treize ans. Il avait passé une sorte de contrat avec l'ancien Intouchable pour avoir les avantages juridiques si jamais il capotait dans quelque chose, mais que personne ne sache rien sur son appartenance au groupe. En échange, il faisait des recherches sur ce que le ''monde extérieur'' pensait d'eux, et répandait parfois des rumeurs à leur avantage.

-et tu connais ce garçon ?  
-oui, Draco Malfoy, qu'il s'appelle. De ce que je sais de lui, c'est un petit bourgeois froid, discret et populaire auprès des filles, mais il est bizarre, il a des moments d'absence des fois, et des gens ont « cru le voir torse nu en pleine nuit, mais ça peut pas être lui, c'est un garçon si calme... », fit-il en imitant une voix haut perché.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, et lui fit signe de se taire : il en savait assez, et si Harry le laissait faire, Zabini lui parlerait du cycle de menstruation de sa mère et de la fréquence de ses coucheries.

-pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce gamin, demanda Cédric Diggory en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Harry lui fit un sourire paresseux avant de lui lancer un regard froid.

-ce garçon là était plus empoisonné que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, expliqua t'il d'une voix calme. Il l'est autant que moi...

Cédric le regarda, perplexe, et Harry secoua vaguement la main, comme pour lui signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment.

-appelle plutôt les muses, j'ai envie de me détendre...

Bientôt, Ginny et Fleur bougeaient lascivement devant lui, tandis que les garçons les dessinaient, ou leurs jouaient les mélodies sur lesquelles elles dansaient.

.

-McGonagall ? Fit Tom en entrant dans le bureau de la seule de ses collègues qui ne passait pas son temps à le reluquer.  
-oui Jedusor ? Répondit-elle en le fixant sévèrement.

Évidement, il n'avait pas frappé.

-j'aurais besoin de ton fameux « service de renseignement », j'ai besoin d'information sur un jeune garçon.

Le service de renseignement de Minerva MacGonagall était réputé pour dénicher les informations les plus secrêtes et les mieux cachées.

-en quel honneur je t'aiderais ?  
-voyons, tu sais très bien que je suis un homme de parole et...  
-pas de ça avec moi, Jedusor. Quel est l'être mystérieux qui a enfin réussi à intéresser le grand procureur Tom Jedusor ?  
-un jeune garçon que j'ai failli renverser, et qui s'est fait virer de chez lui.  
-quel rapport avec toi ? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je voudrais le retrouver.  
-quel rapport avec moi ? Fit elle.  
-combien tu veux ?  
-tu n'as pas d'argent à m'offrir que je n'ai déjà.

-je ne pensais pas à cela, McGonagall, fit Tom en se penchant en avant et posant ses mains sur le bureau de la femme. Plutôt à cette affaire de meurtre de la rue Firenze, dont vous vouliez tant savoir le fin mot...  
-c'est une affaire classée secret professionnel si je me rappelle bien... fit-elle lentement.  
-et je m'en suis occupé, à cette époque. Donc je sais pas mal de chose à ce sujet...

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, il dura longtemps avant que Tom ne soupire et se redresse, prèt à quitter la salle. Mais au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée, la voix de Minerva McGonagall retentit :

-quel est son nom ?

Gagné !

* * *

_**Et voila le chapitre tant attendu (ou pas)**_

_**à voir si vous le trouvez interressant, j'attend vos réaction, et au chapitre prochain !**_


	3. Règles universelles

**Règle****s**** universelle****s**** : instinct de survie, mort.**

**Les intouchables n'ont peur de rien, et la mort ne les prend jamais contre leurs gré...**

Luna va bien.

Luna va toujours bien, c'est même la seule chose dont tout le monde est sûr, avec ses changements d'humeur et ses émotions lunatiques. On ne la comprend jamais, Luna, mais elle va bien, et ça, tout le monde le sait. Il ne faut pas lui poser des questions, on ne comprendrait pas ses réponses, il ne faut pas non plus lui parler trop longtemps, au cas où.

Sa mère est morte, son père est fou, et elle, elle est bizarre, mais elle est gentille, et elle va bien, donc on ne lui pose pas de questions.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Luna souffre de plein de chose. Sa mère lui manque, son père l'embrasse parfois en lui disant « ma chère femme » et les gens ne la voient pas.

Elle va à l'école et ses notes ne sont ni bonnes, ni mauvaises, elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis mais ne mange jamais seule. Puisqu'elle ne sait pas parler comme les autres, elle se tait la plupart du temps, et ça convient bien à tout le monde.

Sauf à elle.

Mais qui s'en soucie ? Puisque Luna va toujours bien...

.

Draco frappait, frappait... Il n'avait pas mal, exactement comme lorsque la folie le prenait. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur et frappait jusqu'à ce que l'autre crève...

Des mains lui encerclèrent soudain les épaules et le tirèrent en arrière.

Policiers.

La folie le quitta brusquement, il venait d'essayer de tuer un mec à mains nues devant sa fac. Il venait de mettre tout le monde au courant. On allait l'enfermer, on allait l'emprisonner...

-tu t'arrêtes mon gars ! Tu vas venir avec nous faire un petit tour devant le tribunal !

Non, pas la prison !

Avant qu'on ne lui lise ses droits, une voix amusée retentit :

-voyons, sergent, ce n'est pas raisonnable de s'attaquer à un ''intouchable''.

Draco tourna alors la tête. « Harry le nouveau intouchable » était là, et il souriait. Un sourire étrange, sadique. Il était loin, le Harry froid et sec de l'autre nuit. Draco n'avait pourtant pas peur de ce sourire, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, magnifiquement verts et brillants, qui ne le regardaient pas.

-te fous pas de nous, Harry Potter, répondit le flic mais leurs prises se relâchèrent pourtant un peu. J'ai jamais vu ce mec de ma vie dans cette bande !  
-_ma_ bande, sergent, rectifia Harry Potter d'une voix froide, avant de hausser les épaules : il est nouveau.  
-parce que tu es devenu le nouveau chef ?  
-oui, il y a quelques jours. Vous risquez de vous apercevoir bien vite de la différence.  
-je croyais que vous ne sortiez plus faire vos merdes le jour, maintenant ! Et pourtant il...  
-il est nouveau, répéta Harry Potter. Il n'est pas encore habitué.

Alors, à la grande surprise de Draco, les policiers le relâchèrent. Draco alla alors vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

-au revoir sergent.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse.

-ne me dis pas merci, fit-il avec un sourire froid une fois éloigné, comme s'il savait pertinemment que Draco ne le ferait pas. Grâce à moi les flics ne peuvent plus rien te faire, mais à cause de moi tu es devenu un paria pour beaucoup.

Comme si ça changeait beaucoup à ce qu'il vivait avant...

Draco se força à lui faire un sourire avenant et, à sa grande surprise, Harry Potter fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et le réprimander :

-laisse tomber mec. Pas la peine de jouer au Mickey avec moi, je te rappelle que tu m'as attaqué l'autre nuit.

Draco perdit légèrement son sourire et détailla plus précisément son ''sauveur''.

Il était beau et son physique était plus que correct. Il portait un pantalon taille basse et un pull trop grand lui dévoilant une gorge doré.

-je dois juste te poser une question Malfoy.

Draco eut envie de lui répondre « Fais ce que tu veux, je peux pas t'empêcher de causer ! » mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-quand tu seras avec le reste des ''intouchables'', ils t'expliqueront comment nous marchons. Mais en gros nous sommes une société à part, séparée de l'Angleterre et parfaitement légale. Tu auras le choix de rester seulement avec la bande, et tu auras un lieu pour dormir, ou de continuer tes études, comme si de rien n'était.  
-je ne...  
-tu leur diras à eux, ils te prépareront un lit ou s'arrangeront pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi sans problème sur le chemin.

Draco hocha la tête, un peu perdu.

Harry Potter le mena jusqu'à une ruelle où descendait un escalier de fer dans le sol. Ils l'empruntèrent et Harry Potter poussa une lourde porte qui semblait en acier, ils rentrèrent alors dans une cave où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes.

-bienvenue à Venin, Malfoy !

La salle était une sorte de pub souterrain, avec des tables et des chaises, à gauche, et à droite un bar devant une étagère remplie de divers alcools. Il y avait seulement deux filles et le reste étaient des garçons, de 13 à 25ans à peu près, ils étaient une bonne douzaine, et dévisagèrent Draco quand il entra dans la salle, et celui-ci les dévisagea à son tour.

Un grand blond s'approcha d'Harry Potter-le-nouveau-Intouchable.

-qui c'est ? Pourquoi t'ammène ce gars ici ?  
-un nouveau membre de venin, Cédric.

Le dénommé Cédric regarda Draco avec plus d'attention avant de s'exclamer :

-mais c'est le mec de l'autre nuit ! Celui qui...  
-oui, c'est celui dont nous avons parlé, celui autant empoisonné que moi...

Draco eut envie de leur dire qu'il n'était pas malade, mais il ne tenait pas à énerver son ''sauveur''. D'ailleurs, il se fichait bien qu'il raconte n'importe quoi sur lui, il ne serait pas emprisonné.

-écoutez tout le monde : voici Draco Malfoy, à partir de maintenant il fera partie de la bande. Vous serez cool si vous le menaciez pas dès le premier jour. Cédric, tu peux t'occuper de lui apprendre comment on fonctionne ?  
-bien sûr.  
-bien. Ginny va ramasser Seamus, il m'a l'air ivre mort.  
-oui Harry, répondit la fille aux cheveux roux.

L'autre fille, la blonde, s'approcha alors de sa démarche féline et sensuelle pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry Potter qui l'écouta sans broncher, avant de hocher la tête.

-Malfoy, tu fous pas la merde pendant que je suis pas là, OK ? Je reviens d'ici quelques heures. Où est Zabini ?

Un garçon à la peau sombre et aux cheveux bouclés sortis alors de l'ombre. Sa tête disait quelque chose à Draco. Le black sourit à Harry Potter.

-je suis là.  
-je veux que tu ailles vérifier les dernières rumeurs, et que tu te renseigne sur une certaine Luna Lovegood. Moi je m'occupe de ton gars.

Il était quoi au juste, ce mec ? Le chef d'une bande de terroriste ? Mais les terroristes sont légaux depuis quand ? Harry Potter-le-nouveau-Intouchable lui avait dit qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de la police, même si rien ne lui disait qu'Harry Potter ne lui mentait pas. Au fond, cela lui importait peu...

Draco décida de ne pas s'y attarder, et de suivre le grand blond jusqu'au bar.

.

Luna ne parlait pas, normalement, elle savait s'en empêcher...

Mais là elle n'avait pas réussi...

.

Harry marchait près des lycées que Zabini lui avait indiqué. Comme il était midi, elle devait être dans les environs.

Il vit soudain un attroupement d'adolescents. Des brutes stupides, au premier regard, frappaient une frêle silhouette recroquevillée. Au deuxième regard, il confirma que c'était des brutes stupides : son cousin en faisait partie.

Harry vit alors des longs cheveux blonds : une fille.

La fille leva alors son visage grimaçant vers ses agresseurs et Harry la reconnu :

Luna Lovegood !

.

-bah alors, la folle ? Tu parles plus ?

Il lui donna à nouveau un coup de pied dans le ventre et elle gémit.

-c'est quoi ton problème, HEIN ?

Alors que Dudley Dursley allait la frapper encore, une voix polaire stoppa son geste :

-Dudley... encore et toujours toi.

Harry Potter, le cousin que ses parents avaient recueilli et qui s'était barré il y a un peu plus d'un an. Harry Potter qui était devenu un malade mental qui avait déjà tué de sang froid !

Il blêmit et se recula de la fille. Dudley tenta quand même de jouer au dur devant les autres, pour ne pas perdre sa fierté.

-Harry ! Tu... depuis quand tu joues au super héros pour la veuve et l'orphelin ?  
-depuis ce matin, j'arrête pas...

Dudley voulût lui lancer une pique à nouveau, mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un regard.

Dudley ne supportait pas ce regard, c'était le même que ce jour où il était devant le cadavre, et qu'il souriait doucement, comme à une amante après lui avoir fait l'amour. Dudley l'avait menacé, à l'époque, et Harry lui avait simplement répondu : « je n'aurais jamais plus de problème avec la police ! Je pourrais te tuer toi aussi... ». Et il avait eu raison, aucun policier n'avait accepté de faire des poursuites juridiques sur lui...

Dudley s'apprêtait à partir quand un de ses potes voulût bousculer Harry. Le sourire mauvais du mec se figea instantanément quand le poing de son cousin s'enfonça profondément dans son ventre.

Il grogna et tomba à genoux.

-allez, Dudley, vire tes potes d'ici si tu veux pas avoir d'autres morts sur la conscience.

Mais Dudley ne put rien dire qu'un autre colosse se jetait déjà sur Harry... et s'immobilisa un instant plus tard, un canif sur la gorge, et le corps plaqué contre le mur de la rue.

-et bien, tu ne sais pas tenir tes chiens ?  
-Harry ne le...

Harry enfonça la lame et une perle de sang coula le long de la jugulaire.

-enfoiré... murmura le colosse.

Et Harry lui fit un sourire mauvais.

-arrêtes Harry, ça va on se casse !

Dudley, blanc comme un linge, tira le colosse avec lequel Harry jouait.

-lâches moi Big D, Il n'allait pas...  
-bien sur que si il allait te crever ! Il en aurait le droit ! On s'en va les mecs !

Et Harry se tourna vers Luna.

.

Luna pleurait.

Elle allait bien, tout allait bien, elle était Luna et Luna était bizarre mais elle allait toujours bien !

Mais là Luna n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la rue, et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arreter, parce que c'était trop dur d'entendre son père lui parler comme si elle était sa mè dur d'être toujours seule dans sa tête sans pouvoir hurler que non ça n'allait pas et qu'elle voulait partir de ce putain de monde de merde qui ne voulait même pas savoir si elle allait bien ou si elle était près du suicide.

Parce que c'était là qu'elle en était.

Au bord du gouffre.

Il lui suffisait de rentrer dans cet immeuble, derrière elle, et de rejoindre le toit. Puis elle enlèverait ses chaussures et grimperait sur la murette de pierre qui empêchait les enfants d'avoir un accident et de tomber. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, elle pouvait sauter sans qu'on l'en empêche. Qui s'en soucierait de toute manière ? Son père la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'avait pas d'amis et elle était transparente en cours.

Qui se rendrait compte de sa disparition ?

-Luna Lovegood ? Interrogea une voix près d'elle.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux... Pour croiser deux émeraudes.

-tes yeux brillent mais ils sont vide, c'est étrange.  
Non ! Elle ne devait pas dire ça ! Elle n'avait pas pu dire ça ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle sinon les autres auront peur de sa bizarrerie !

Mais le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant elle, il ne la fuyait pas. Il passa ses doigts sur les joues de Luna pour essuyer les traces de larmes.

-je suis Harry Potter. Je te cherchais...  
-je ne te connais pas.  
-moi je te connais. Je sais que tu es seule et que tu n'existes plus pour ta famille. Nous sommes beaucoup dans ce cas là.  
-toi aussi tu es seul... murmura t'elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude lui sourit doucement.

-c'est vrai, nous le sommes tous un peu. Et puis certains le sont plus que d'autres. Dis-moi Luna, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?  
-tu m'emmènes où ?  
-quelque part où tu n'auras plus besoin de faire semblant. Tu pourras dire ce que tu penses, et être celle que tu es.  
- prends-moi dans tes bras.

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas l'air surpris, et enroula ses bras musclés autour de la jeune fille qu'il serra contre lui. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et agrippa son pull pour le presser encore plus contre elle. Elle sanglota quelques minutes, parce que le garçon la comprenait, lui aussi avait mal. Il ne la rejetait pas, et l'enlaçait comme une petite sœur.

-Harry Potter ?  
-oui ?  
-je veux bien...

.

Harry sourit dans les cheveux de la blonde et lui glissa alors un papier dans la main. L'adresse de Venin.

-je t'y attendrais, Luna Lovegood. Tu seras bien accueillie là-bas...

Et il se leva, il devait encore retrouver ce mec dont Zabini lui parlait tant, ces derniers temps, mais avant cela, il devait passer au commissariat.

.

Cédric fit installer le blond et demanda à Dean un verre.

-cet endroit est un état, au même titre que la grande Bretagne, et nous sommes ses citoyens, sa société. Nous avons aussi nos propres lois. Mais des lois qui nous conviennent.

Cédric sourit et prit la chope de bière pour boire une gorgée avant d'énumérer :

-la plus importante : tu ne dois pas défier l'Intouchable. L'autre règle incontournable est que tu ne dois ni attaquer la police et l'armée, ni les politiques anglais. C'est les deux règles principales. Si tu les violes, l'Intouchable te tue, ou te chasse, et tu es à la merci de la police. Ensuite c'est l'Intouchable qui nous choisit, et qui désigne son successeur. C'est lui qui sanctionne nos fautes, et qui décide des lois mineures.

Draco accepta le verre que lui proposa le garçon derrière le bar.

-Harry préfère qu'on ne sorte que la nuit pour laisser de la sécurité aux anglais au moins le jour.

Il leva la main en voyant Draco froncer les sourcils et rajouta immédiatement :

-bien sûr, si tu veux sortir, tu le fais si tu veux. Mais fous pas trop la merde sinon il risque d'y avoir des tensions avec la police, et c'est toujours mieux à éviter...

Il prit une gorgée de bière et demanda :

-tu veux retourner chez toi ou tu n'a nulle part où aller ?  
-je ne rentrerais pas au manoir.

Le mot manoir ne sembla même pas surprendre Cédric puisqu'il continua comme si de rien n'était.

-dans ce cas nous avons un local pour ceux qui ont été virés de chez eux ou, comme toi, qui ne veulent plus y retourner. Le jour, tu peux continuer à suivre tes études à la condition que tu foutes pas le bordel, Zabini a assez de mal comme ça à apaiser les croyances populaires sur nous.

Draco haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa folie prendre le dessus en plein jour. Qu'il craigne la police ou non.

-pour ce qui est du fric qu'on gagne, il est mis en commun à Venin. Il est redistribué par l'Intouchable qui choisit lui-même combien il donne à chacun d'entre nous. Mais t'as pas de souci à te faire, Harry est un mec cool, et il laissera jamais un mec qu'il a lui même demandé crever de faim.

Draco hocha la tête et Cédric continua :

-nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chance de trouver un job, et aucune d'en avoir un correct _et_ légal aux yeux de l'Angleterre.

Ensuite, Cédric enchaina comme s'il lisait une leçon, ou parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, avec une indifférence qui aurait fait frissonner Draco s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose :

-tu peux tuer, mais c'est à titre exceptionnel ! Ce n'est pas parce que les intouchables ne risque rien de l'Angleterre qu'ils doivent faire ce qu'ils veulent sans devoir régler des comptes. S'il trouve que tu en fais trop, l'Intouchable a quasiment tous les droits sur nous en terme de punition. Ça peut aller de la simple humiliation à la chasse à l'homme, je t'expliquerais. L'Intouchable peut aussi te tuer, mais il faut que la faute soit très grave, sinon il perd le respect des autres, et il peut démissionner...

-qu'est-ce que l'ancien Intouchable est devenu ?

Cédric le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

-il est mort. Il a donné la bénédiction à Harry et Harry l'a tué devant témoin.

.

L'interlocuteur d'Harry décrocha.

-Zabini ?  
-_oui Harry ?_  
-j'ai rencontré Lovegood, je lui ai passé l'adresse de chez nous. Préviens tout le monde et donnez-lui un bon accueil.  
-_d'accord, tu veux que je la surveille un peu en attendant sa venue ?_  
-tu as tout deviné, Zabini. Crève ta couverture au besoin, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Compris ?  
-_ça marche, Harry !_

Harry arriva au commissariat et entra sans un mot.

Aussitôt, les conversations moururent, et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

Harry Potter avait beaucoup de prestance, il était très beau et il se dégageait de lui un calme sauvage qui le rendait incroyablement charismatique. De plus, dans le monde de l'ordre et de la justice anglaise, il était célèbre. Il était celui qui avait pris la place d'Intouchable et qui avait déclaré la guerre à tous les criminels de la ville !

Une première, pour les intouchables, et la police c'était immédiatement méfiée : qu'attendait-il d'eux en retour ?

Mais la police n'avait pas besoin de les craindre, après tout, ils étaient protégés par une des rares lois incontournables des intouchables.

Mais rester vivant étaient leur seule garantie. Ils se rappelaient tous du commissaire qui était devenu fou parce qu'il était sans cesse observé par quelque chose, il avait fini par se suicider. Le fin mot de l'histoire était qu'il avait profité de la règle qui empêchait les intouchables de les attaquer pour en tuer un d'une balle perdue. Le problème c'était que la victime était le second de l'Intouchable, et que ceux-ci avaient décidé de le venger.

-Harry Potter, le salua Alastor Maugrey en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

L'Intouchable lui sourit et le suivit sans un mot.

.

Cédric continua d'expliquer :

-avant, l'Intouchable choisissait les personnes les moins stupides, où ses amis proches pour venir faire partie de Venin. Dans mon cas, c'est la richesse de mes parents qui l'a intéressé. Mais depuis qu'Harry est devenu Intouchable, tout change très vite. Il ne prend que les plus ''empoisonnés'' pour reprendre ses termes, et plus pour le fric. Les cas désespérés l'ont toujours intéressé, et il ne garde pas ses amis s'il ne les trouve pas adaptés à notre vie. Le jour même où il est monté au rang d'Intouchable, il a chassé son meilleur ami, et quatre autres mecs qui étaient là que pour les privilèges. C'était vraiment une nouveauté, mais ça a été plutôt apprécié, c'est mieux qu'il soit sélectif après tout.  
-et les filles qui dansent toujours ? Interrogea Draco, curieux malgré tout.  
-ça c'est les muses. Pas mal de membres de Venin sont des artistes, et elles ont été choisies pour leurs charismes, et leurs beautés. Ginny la flamboyante et Fleur la délicate. Les intouchables doivent avoir tout ce qui leur est indispensable ici. Et Harry est vraiment dévoué à cette tache.

.

-alors, Loufoqua, maintenant que tu n'as plus ton stupide fou furieux pour te protéger, tu vas faire quoi ?

Perdue dans la contemplation du papier, elle ne répondit pas et n'accorda pas un seul regard aux colosses qui étaient venus l'emmerder à nouveau.

-ohé ! Arrêtes de m'ignorer ! Tu...  
-messieurs, tranquillisons nous je vous pris, rien ne sert de s'énerver !

Ils se retournèrent, énervés par l'impertinent qui venait les déranger, surement sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient laissés faire par un gamin. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire face à l'intrus lorsqu'ils virent le révolver qu'il tenait négligemment dans les mains.

-vous avez vu ? C'est un six coup ! Et, surprise ! Vous n'êtes que trois ! Ça me laisse pas mal d'erreur avant de tous vous supprimer !

Bien évidement, ils ne le crurent pas.

-vous vous demandez si je bluff ? Alala, comment vous prouvez le contraire ?

Le mulâtre prit une mine pensive et son visage fini par s'éclairer.

-ah, ça m'attriste de devoir foutre en l'air ma couverture, mais si vous ne laissez pas cette fille tranquille, je vais devoir vous faire une démonstration ! Ce serait bête, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, les colosses se regardèrent en hésitant visiblement sur la démarche à suivre. Et Blaise en profita et tira.

Ils étaient dans une ruelle vide, peut-être que sa couverture n'était pas complètement à l'eau.

Le coup retentit dans la rue et la poubelle explosa littéralement.

-au fait, je suis navré d'avoir négligé de vous prévenir, mais ce sont des balles creuses, qui ne se contenteront pas de vous faire un simple trou bien propre et facilement nettoyable ! Mais je suppose que vous savez déjà tout cela !

Pendant ce temps, Luna s'était enfuie.

Blaise le remarqua et sourit avant de ranger son arme tranquillement.

-finalement, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je compte bien évidement sur vous pour ne rien répéter de cette triste histoire, et pour ne plus vous approcher de cette fille, ce serait dommage que je doive vous supprimer parce que Harry aura donné un ordre trop radical... N'est-ce pas ?

Blaise sourit à nouveau, et leur tourna simplement le dos et partit.

Alors le plus petit des colosses se baissa vers l'endroit où la fille se tenait, et ramassa le papier. Il y avait une adresse dessus.

Big D serra surement intéressé par ça...

.

Commissariat de police :

-alors, Harry Potter, il paraîtrait que tu as sauvé un môme qui se battait contre un camarade de classe aujourd'hui, c'est vrai ?

Harry haussa un sourcil septique.

-je ne sais pas qui vous a dit cela, mais c'est une information définitivement fausse !

Maugrey lui fit signe de s'expliquer, ce que fit Harry en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise du bureau du commissaire.

-ce n'est pas parce que je suis nouveau dans mon rôle d'Intouchable que je suis plus clément que les anciens ! Je n'ai sauvé personne, aujourd'hui, enfin, si, mais en tout cas pas Malfoy !  
-je me suis renseigné au près de miss Granger, elle ne savait absolument rien de sa présence chez vous !  
-Il se trouve seulement que je recrute, et qu'il m'a semblé être l'idéal ! Je ne laisse jamais une opportunité se glisser entre mes doigts. C'est pour cela que je l'ai « sauvé », comme vous dites, et que je l'ai pris avec moi...  
-vous _recrutez_ ?  
-je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? S'amusa Harry en souriant à l'homme borgne qui se tenait devant lui. Je compte m'amuser avec cette chose que vous appelez société anglaise. Et pour cela j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de subordonnés.  
-vous _amuser_ ?  
-bien sûr, j'ai fais une annonce, non ?  
-pour nous prévenir que vous allez vous débarrasser des criminels et...  
-je ne suis pas un gentil justicier, Alastor Maugrey, vous semblez l'oublier...

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de sourire à nouveau, presque avec tendresse, ce qui effraya Maugrey plus qu'autre chose.

Harry Potter parla alors avec lenteur :

-Et puis, depuis que le dernier commissaire a eu ce regrettable accident, je peux compter sur la police pour ne pas me mettre de bâton dans les roues, n'est-ce pas ?  
-écoutez Potter, Pensez ce que vous voulez des manières de la police, mais nous ne vous aimons pas, c'est un fait ! Et ce que les policiers détestent plus que tout, c'est de voir une affaire importante se planter d'un coup dès que le mot intouchable jaillit comme par magie dans nos dossiers. C'est d'autant plus frustrant que vous semblez prendre de plus en plus vos aises, et votre territoire de jeu ne cesse de prendre de l'importance !

Harry sourit, et laissa l'homme défiguré continuer dans sa tirade.

-on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec vos foutus habitudes à défier toutes les lois de la société sans vous en soucier...

Harry intervint alors d'une voix calme.

-vous oubliez quelque chose, commissaire...

Maugrey le regarda de son unique œil, attendant la suite.

-nous ne faisons pas parties de votre société, et vos règles de bonnes conduites ne nous regardent pas !

La voix était dure, et Maugrey ne pouvait qu'être fasciné par ce jeune homme qui en imposait autant malgré son âge...

-j'ai déjà mis mes conditions pour qu'ils sortent moins le jour et qu'ils ne tuent pas à tout bout de champ. J'ai du donné l'exemple en n'achevant pas mon premier adversaire, et les muses ont diminué leurs attaques sur les prostituées de la rue Grindelwald. Je fais des efforts de mon côté, j'aimerais que ce soit réciproque.

Il croisa lentement les mains sur le bureau et Maugrey fut autant fasciné par ce geste que la voix grave et sombre du jeune homme qui continua :

-dans le cas contraire, il semblerait que je me vois contraint d'appliquer des mesures plus ou moins radicales. Pour cela, j'ai cru comprendre que j'ai des moyens de pression... conséquent sur vous.

Harry ricana, et Maugrey ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-n'est-ce pas ?

Et Harry sortit tranquillement du bureau, passa devant les policiers et les criminels avec toute la classe et la prestance possible.

Pendant ce temps, Maugrey comprit la réflexion de l'Intouchable, et une honte incommensurable s'abattit sur lui.

À ce moment même, il bandait comme il n'avait jamais bandé... Une érections si douloureuse qu'il eut envie de pleurer

Lorsque les policiers vinrent voir leur chef pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, ils le retrouvèrent prostré sur son bureau, le visage vide, les mains tremblantes et l'air désespéré.

Ils ne purent lui arracher que « _il faudra les aider, ces monstres... On ne peut que les aider... Il faudra faire tout ce qu'ils voudront, nous n'avons pas le choix... ils sont tout simplement monstrueux... _», avant qu'Alastor Maugrey ne se lève, la démarche hésitante et rentre chez lui sans rien dire de plus, l'air désespéré.

Il prit alors quelques jours de congé, et quand il reviendra, l'homme inébranlable aura disparu pour laisser place à un humain désabusé, prés à tout, paranoïaque et infiniment plus dangereux que l'ancien.

.

Harry sourit avec sadisme, satisfait de la tournure des évènements !

Mais il commençait à être fatigué, il décida de reporter son rendez-vous avec le garçon que Zabini tenait à le faire rencontrer pour un autre jour, et prit tranquillement la direction du QG de Venin. Il avait encore des choses à régler avec Malfoy, et à préparer l'accueil de la troisième muse.

C'était fatiguant, toutes ses choses qu'il avait à faire depuis qu'il était devenu Intouchable, mais c'était agréable d'avoir des responsabilités, et de satisfaire ses subornés. Qui plus est, il réformait complètements Venin, et la société anglaise entière allait être bouleversée par ce qu'il fera.

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, tranquillement, et son regard se perdit dans les nuages avant qu'il ne reprenne tranquillement sa route, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux volant autour de son visage serein.

* * *

**_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien (et que les gens à qui j'ai dit que je postais en début d'aprème ne m'en veulent pas... MAIS J'AI UNE ESCUSE ! En effet, mon ordi a bugger TOUTE l'aprés-midi, donc je n'ai put avancer aucune autres fic de Yume ni rien u_u)_**

**_En tout cas, avant qu'il bug, j'avais fait des trucs trop bien sur ce chapitre, mais je les ai perdus u_u_**

**_Mais bon, j'espère qu'il plaira quand même; =)_**

**_Sekai u_u_**


	4. fatalité

**fatalité : caractère de ce qui est inévitable.**

**Les Intouchables détestent ce mot, et ne se gênent pas pour braver toutes les fatalités qui entravent leurs mouvements**

-Jedusor, fit McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau comme dans un moulin, nullement gênée par le regard réprobateur de la secrétaire du procureur.

Jedusor se leva d'un bond et alla fermer la porte, le plus calmement possible.

-alors ?  
-j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais sur lui, photos, résultats scolaires, examens, frécantations, témoignages récents sur ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un correspondant à sa description dans les parages etc... étrangement j'ai eu énormément de mal à me renseigner sur lui, mon contact principal a été très récalcitrant à me fournir les informations. Bref, en tout cas, si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais pas trop t'intéresser à ce garçon. À ce que j'ai pu trouver, il semblerait qu'il ai un lien assez étroit avec les Intouchables. On a aucune preuve, bien sûr, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de lui demander directement.

Jedusor ne s'attarda pas sur la mention d' "intouchable" dont il ignorait la signification, et regarda McGonagall qui lui donna une liasse de papier avec, en haut de la pille, un post-it avec une adresse.

-ça, c'est l'endroit où il dort ces derniers temps. C'est malfamé dans le coin, je te conseille de ne pas y aller seul et...  
-arrêtes de me donner des conseils, tu sais que je ne les exécuterais pas, sinon, je ne t'aurais rien demandé. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris.

La femme haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte sans un regard pour lui.

-en tout cas, regardes bien où tu mets les pieds pour tout ce qui concerne ce garçon. J'attends ce que tu m'as promis sur mon bureau demain dans la matinée.  
-bien sur.

.

-Malfoy, Cédric, Seamus, avec moi !  
-Seamus n'est pas en état, là, fit Dean en jetant un coup d'œil critique à son ami ronflant sur le sol.  
-Bien, on se passera de lui dans ce cas. Suivez moi !

Draco aurait bien aimé refuser, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, se résigna et se leva du tabouret pour suivre les deux hommes.

Ils entrèrent dans une cave qui descendait encore dans le sol et Harry poussa une lourde porte qui donna sur une sorte de dortoir où étaient installés quatre lits.

-Malfoy, tu dormiras dans l'ancien lit de Ron, celui-là, fit Harry en désignant le lit le plus éloigné de la minuscule fenêtre.  
-il est devenu quoi ce mec ?  
-je l'ai chassé, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Bien, alors à ta gauche c'est mon lit, à ta droite celui de Cédric. Celui d'en face c'est celui de Ginny, une des muse, Cédric a du t'en parler.  
-oui.  
-tant mieux. Cédric, quand on aura fini, je voudrais que tu fasses installer un autre lit.  
-pour qui ?  
-une fille que je suis allé rencontrer aujourd'hui. Luna Lovegood.  
-Zabini a appelé pour nous prévenir de son arrivée, mais je pensais pas qu'elle quitterait son chez-elle directement. Elle a même pas découvert Venin et...  
-Diggory !

Aïe, il l'appelait par son nom de famille, c'était mauvais signe.

-pardon, je le ferais.  
-c'est bien, Cédric. Je veux qu'elle soit bien ici, je compte sur toi.  
-oui.  
-en attendant, je suis allé rencontrer le nouveau commissaire, il sera de notre côté, je n'en doute pas un seul instant !

Le sourire calme de Harry devint sadique et il se retint apparemment de ricaner.

-puisqu'on a plus rien à craindre à ce propos, Cédric, je voudrais que tu ailles aider Zabini dans la socialisation de Venin chez les anglais. Étends tous les réseaux que l'on a dans la haute société, je compte faire un grand coup dans un petit moment, mais autant préparer le terrain dès maintenant.  
-un grand coup ?  
-ne pose de pas de questions, Cédric. Tu sauras tout au moment voulu. Qu'est-ce qu'on a au niveau des politiques ?  
-on a pas mal de corrompus, bien sûr, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait faire avec eux si tu ne me dis pas ce que...

La claque partit, retentissante, et Cédric s'écrasa au sol en grognant.

-Diggory, ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton, ou tu ne mériteras même pas de dormir ici !

Cédric resta au sol, et Harry le regarda longuement avec froideur avant que le grand blond ne parle d'une voix tremblante.

-désolé, Intouchable, je m'excuse !

Harry continua à le regarder avec froideur et fini par poser ses yeux sur Malfoy.

-tu continueras tes études, le jour ?  
-je sais pas encore... répondit le blond, les yeux fixés sur Cédric Diggory.  
-tu me préviendras quand tu sauras. Diggory, je vais t'envoyer Fleur, on verra si elle peut te faire diminuer ce bleu.

Et Harry sortit de la chambre commune.

Cédric se redressa en position assise, soupirant. Il posa son regard sur Draco.

-t'en fait pas pour ça, tu ne te prendras surement pas de baffe toi... C'est juste qu'avant, j'étais le second de l'Intouchable, et je n'étais pas spécialement impartial. Harry me punit à sa manière de ma façon de traiter les nouveaux.  
-tu étais le second de quoi ?  
-il y a une hiérarchie à Venin. L'Intouchable ; le second ; le plus fort ; les muses et les autres. Enfin, ça c'était le cas pour toutes les autres générations d'Intouchable, mais Harry veut tout réformer, de toute manière, donc je ne sais pas du tout comment cela va se passer maintenant.  
-et tu acceptes d'être rétrogradé sans rien dire ? S'étonna Draco.

Il avait du mal à concevoir cette manière calme qu'avait Cédric en lui expliquant tout cela.

-c'est un peu dur, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours été habitué à donner mon avis donc le silence me gène maintenant. Mais on ne contredit pas l'Intouchable. Surtout Harry.

Draco se demanda pourquoi il précisait surtout Harry mais un coup d'œil à l'hématome violet qui se formait sur la joue du grand blond à cause d'une simple gifle lui donna sa réponse.

-faut pas croire, mais même si Harry est maigrichon, il a une sacré droite !

Fleur entra alors dans la chambre commune et donna une légère taloche à Cédric pour lui reprocher son comportement. Elle commença ensuite à appliquer une compresse sur sa joue, tendrement.

Et Draco décida de remonter au pub.

.

-Harry Potter ? L'apostropha Draco.

Harry se retourna vers le blond et le regarda, impassible.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-vous êtes le chef, ici, non ? Cédric m'a dit que vous alliez reformer Venin, mais, je voulais...

Harry le fixait sans rien dire, attendant.

Draco le rejoint et ils allèrent s'assoir à une des tables. Dean vint rapidement leur amener une bière pour Draco et un verre de rouge pour Harry.

-tu voulais quoi ?  
-et ben, vous savez, j'y connais pas grand chose, sur cette communauté, mais ce que je sais, c'est que grâce à vous je suis pas allé en prison, ni rien. Alors heu... ben...

Draco hésitait, visiblement peu habitué à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis il fini par lâcher :

-merci beaucoup !

Harry leva un sourcil surpris, et porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée avant de sourire au blond.

-de rien, Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirais en face. Tu veux me remercier comment, dans ce cas ?  
-pardon ?

Harry sourit doucement et prit une autre léchée de vin avant de répondre :

-tu m'as remercié, donc j'en conclu que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as plu. Je demande donc une... compensation, on va dire.  
-une...  
-oui. Qu'est-tu prêt à m'offrir ?

Draco le fixa, abasourdit, et Harry reposa son verre pour croiser ses mains sous son menton, et se pencha en avant, souriant.

-et ben... je ne sais pas...  
-tu tueras tous mes ennemis, fit Harry.  
-pardon ?  
-deviens mon second, et affronte tous ceux qui se dresse devant moi. Jusqu'à ma mort...

Draco cligna des yeux, abasourdit.

-mais... même quand vous ne serez plus intouchable ?  
-quand je ne serais plus intouchable, je mourrais par la personne que j'aurais désigné pour me succéder, donc cela revient au même.  
-je ne serais pas votre larbin ! Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne serais le larbin de personne !  
-évidement. Pour les corvées, d'autres s'en occuperont. Mais tu es fort. Le plus fort de tout Venin. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi.

Draco hocha la tête et demanda :

-pourquoi on vous appelle un coup intouchables, un coup Venin ? Demanda Draco.

Harry sourit.

-Venin est le vrai nom de la bande. Et moi je suis l'Intouchable. Mais le monde extérieur, constatant que même la police ne pouvait rien contre nous tous, a commencé à appeler toute la bande intouchable. Et c'est resté. Mais officiellement, nous sommes Venin.

Draco hocha distraitement la tête. Il s'en fichait en fait. Il voulait juste avoir le temps de réfléchir à la compensation de Harry Potter.

-je veux bien ! Fit-il d'un coup, et le brun lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Je veux bien devenir votre second !  
-alors tutoie moi, comme tout le monde !  
-d'accord...

.

Ils mangèrent en riant et tout le monde semblait joyeux. C'était plus ou moins effrayant quand, de temps en temps, Draco apercevait une arme sous leurs vêtements, ou essayait d'écouter leurs conversations qui se basaient généralement sur l'ancien Intouchable qui était vraiment sanguinaire, ou un quelconque ''crime'' (qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas, puisque leurs lois les autorisaient) qu'ils avaient commis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les muses se mirent à danser, seulement vêtues de longs voiles plus ou moins transparent qui volaient autour d'elles, sur des musiques que jouaient plusieurs garçons tandis qu'un gothique chantait une chanson lugubre avec des paroles étranges. Draco était fasciné par la beauté des deux muses et de la voix du garçon. Les autres assistaient au spectacle comme des fidèles dans une église. Draco vit Harry sourire tout le long de la danse, fixant le gothique et les danseuses alternativement, caressant du bout des doigts le contour de son verre avec douceur.

Cédric, quant à lui, était dans un coin de la salle et ne mangea rien d'autre qu'un bout de pain.

Draco ne se rappelait pas que Harry lui ai interdit, mais il semblait qu'il se punissait lui-même, reconnaissant sa faute.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, les garçons partirent de la salle, remontant l'escalier et Draco hésita en voyant qu'il était le dernier avec les muses et Cédric.

Fleur, la blonde, se rhabilla avec un corset gris perle et une jupe longue ouverte sur la jambe droite, et se tourna vers Harry.

-je peux aller à la rue Grindelwald cette nuit ? J'en ai envie.

Harry hocha la tête en finissant son verre.

-si tu veux, mais ne le fait plus de la semaine après.

Fleur hocha la tête en souriant et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait vers l'extérieur avec sa démarche sensuelle.

La rousse, Ginny, quant à elle, ne s'habilla pas plus, souhaita bonne nuit à Harry sans jeter un seul regard aux deux autres garçons et descendit.

-Malfoy, tu as décidé quoi alors ?  
-je continuerais mes études demain matin.

Harry le regarda, surpris par le ton froid que le blond avait employé et hocha la tête :

-dans ce cas vas te coucher, il faut que je parle avec Cédric.

Draco ne vit absolument aucune réaction de la part du grand blond et décida de descendre sans un mot. Il ne souhaita pas bonne nuit, comme il l'aurait fait autrement.

La nuit il n'était plus un gentil garçon.

.

-Diggory...  
-qu'est-ce que tu va me faire, Harry ? Me frapper ?  
-non, Diggory, je ne ferais pas ça. Tu vas le faire tout seul !  
-je...

Cédric était abasourdi. Participer lui-même à sa punition ? C'était une première ! Pourtant, il ne finit pas sa phrase, et se leva pour faire face à Harry qui, mains croisées sous son menton, le fixait froidement.

-enlève ta chemise.

Cédric s'exécuta, et s'agenouilla sous les ordres, dos à Harry, il ne tenait pas à le défier à nouveau. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne rien manger parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt vomir.

Il croisa les bras dans le dos et se pencha en avant.

-non, Diggory, plus bas...

Cédric s'exécuta, serrant les lèvres. Il l'avait mérité, se disait-il en sentant le regard de Harry sur lui. Il l'avait mérité... Ce fut qu'au bout d'un long moment durant lequel sa position humiliante lui fit mal aux épaules que Harry lâcha :

-c'est bien, maintenant tu peux lâcher tes bras.

Cédric soupira de soulagement. Pas longtemps, Harry lui tendit un couteau. Cédric blêmit, qu'est-ce que l'Intouchable avait inventé ?

-ton bras, Diggory. Évites les veines, s'il te plait, je tiens à te garder en vie.

Cédric le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Il attendait l'éclat de rire, ou la tape sur l'épaule qui lui confirmerait que tout cela était une blague. Mais Harry le fixait froidement, sans rien dire.

Cédric prit le couteau en empêchant sa main de trembler, et Harry hocha la tête.

-je veux que tu me fasses sept coupures, Cédric. D'au moins une dizaine de centimètres chacune. Pour chacune des fois où tu m'as répondu.

Cédric serra les dents, approcha le couteau de son bras gauche, et ferma les yeux.

-l'autre bras, Diggory.

Il se retint de gémir et s'exécuta, combattant son instinct de conservation en se répétant que l'Intouchable avait tous les droits sur lui.

Il se coupa quatre fois avant que le couteau tombe au sol. Il tremblait, son bras était déchiré du coude jusqu'à l'épaule.

-allez, encore trois !

Mais Cédric n'en pouvait plus. Il secoua la tête, nauséeux. Il détestait le regard froid, accompagné de son léger sourire, que son chef avait pour lui. Harry lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le visage et Cédric tomba en arrière.

-ramasse ce couteau et finis !

Le grand blond hocha la tête, et s'exécuta.

Il avait mal à la tête. Mais tentait de rester droit sur ses genoux.

Harry s'accroupit à ses côté et le prit dans ses bras. Cédric soupira en sentant la chaleur de l'Intouchable l'entourer, mais se glaça en entendant les mots qui suivirent :

-c'est bien, Diggory. Mais tu as encore voulu me désobéir, tout à l'heure...  
-non... gémit Cédric.  
-tu me contredis ? fit Harry avec un faux étonnement qui donna envie à Cédric de vomir.

Cédric baissa les yeux, soumis. Et il sentit le sourire de Harry contre lui.

Il allait parler quand la porte menant à la rue s'ouvrit.

-Zabini ?  
-salut Harry ! Dis, j'ai des infos sur Weasley, il est dans la merde, on l'a viré de chez lui. On m'a aussi dit qu'il se faisait emmerder par la bande à Croupton.  
-merde ! Bon, j'y vais. Zabini ?  
-oui Harry ?  
-quand Cédric aura fini sa punition, guérit moi toutes ses blessures du mieux que tu peux. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura besoin de cicatrices pour s'en souvenir.

Harry Potter se baissa alors vers Cédric et murmura tendrement à son oreille les dernières instructions.

-et je vérifierais.

Cédric blêmit, et baissa son visage honteux. Il finit par hocher la tête, et Harry se redressa et partit sans un mot.

-ça va Céd' ? Interrogea Zabini en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat pour compenser le sang qu'il avait perdu à cause de ses blessures. T'as fait quoi pour qu'il te demande de te punir toi-même ?

Mais Cédric ne répondit pas. Il prit simplement le couteau, et commença à se raser les poils du torse, se coupant parfois à cause de la lame mal aiguisée.

Il retira ensuite son pantalon et son boxer devant le regard horrifié de Blaise Zabini, et se coupa ses poils pubiens, une larme rageuse roulant sur sa joue.

.

Tom s'avança dans la rue que McGonagall lui avait indiqué.

Comme elle l'avait dit, c'était bien malfamée !

Des voyous, sans aucun doute, le regardait avec méfiance. Ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant, mais Tom n'était pas vraiment effrayé. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, qu'il se fasse voler ici ? Sans s'attarder sur la question, Tom accéléra le pas, et fini par arriver devant le parking souterrain de l'adresse.

Il hésita un instant, peu désireux de se retrouver dans un endroit sans issues, mais fini par se résigner.

Il voulait retrouver Ron Weasley, et contre cela il ne pouvait rien. Ce n'était même pas pour faire semblant de devenir bon. C'était juste une envie viscérale, une fatalité.

.

Ron frappait.

Harry avait tort, lui aussi était empoisonné. Il le prouvait, en ce moment, en frappant cet idiot qui s'était moqué de lui.

Oui, il avait été chassé de Venin, et alors ?

Ron en avait marre de ses cons qui ne comprenaient rien, il...

Un coup de feu retentit.

Un homme derrière lui s'écroula, du sang s'écoulant de sa tête, la barre de fer qu'il tenait dans la main atterrit bruyamment et roula sur le sol.

Ron grimaça en comprenant que sans l'intervention de cette balle, il se serait pris un sacré coup.

-j'avais pas besoin de ton aide, fit Ron en se redressant.  
-ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Ron. Tu restes mon meilleur ami malgré le fait que je t'ai chassé.

Harry Potter, avec toute la classe qu'il trainait toujours avec lui, sortit de l'ombre en rangeant son pistolet à l'arrière de son pantalon.

.

Tom se figea à l'entente du coup de feu, et se précipita dans le parking... pour trouver un homme mort, d'une balle dans la tête apparemment, et un autre allongé sur le dos et le visage couvert de coup. Entre eux se dressait Ron Weasley, faisant face à un garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau qui, les bras croisés sur son torse, fixait le cadavre avec un sourire.

Au lieu de se mettre à crier, d'appeler la police et d'attraper le jeune, Tom se mit dans l'ombre et attendit, regardant et écoutant la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.

-on ne chasse pas son meilleur ami avec un prétexte pareil ! S'exclama Ron. C'est des conneries, cette histoire d'empoisonnement, d'âme noire. Tout ça c'était juste pour me dire que t'en avais plus rien à faire de moi et que tu voulais que je me barre.  
-tu me connais donc si mal ? Interrogea le brun d'une voix étrange, comme ensorcelante.  
-ne prend pas ce ton avec moi ! Ça ne sert à rien.

La voix de son vis à vis se fit alors froide :

-tu as raison. Écoute, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour me faire engueuler. Je sais que ta mère a pas voulu de toi. Tu peux revenir crécher avec nous, si tu veux...  
-pas de favoritisme, Potter, c'est toi même qui l'a décidé ! Zabini se renseigne bien, comme d'habitude, mais si tu ne veux pas que je fasse partie du groupe, je n'irais pas squatter avec...

La main du dénommé Potter s'abattit alors sur la joue de Ron Weasley qui tomba au sol.

-fais pas le con, merde ! Tu es complétement...  
-casses toi, Harry putain ! Tu m'as viré, viens pas jouer au bon samaritain maintenant !  
-je ne suis pas venu...  
-laissez le tranquille ! Fit alors Tom en sortant de l'ombre. Ron, retourne dormir chez moi, s'il te plait.

Ron Weasley jeta un regard à Harry Potter qui dévisageait Tom d'un œil critique avant de dire d'un air de défi :

-ça va Jedusor, je te suis !

Et Potter reporta son regard vers le roux. Il le fixa si longtemps que Tom se demanda s'il n'essayait pas de rentrer dans son esprit. Puis sa bouche se fendit avec un sourire sardonique, et il leur fit une révérence ironique tandis que Ron se levait.

-très bien, murmura Harry. Au revoir, Ron.

Et il partit.

Ron suivit Jedusor jusqu'à sa voiture, garée beaucoup plus loin pour ne pas risquer de vol. Ce qui n'était pas réussi, il fallait croire, à voir le trou béant qui remplaçait à présent l'autoradio.

Mais à part ça, la voiture était entière et ils purent démarrer.

Comme prévu, ce n'était qu'une fatalité. Contre laquelle Tom ne pouvait rien.

* * *

_Voilà ! Donc, vous en avez apprit un peu plus sur Venin, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours !_

_Pour ceux qui suivent les fic de Yume resonnance, je suis dans le regré de vous annoncer que mon (ou son, sa dépend du point de vue) ordinateur bug horriblement ! J'ai réussi par miracle a envoyer ce chapitre à mon (notre) bêta pour qu'il le corrige, mais en attendant, vous risquez de ne pas avoir la suite de ses fic ce week end...  
_

_En attendant, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que votre week end se passe bien !_

_Sekai...  
_


	5. absolu

**Absolu : sans restriction ni limite. Total. Sans concession.**

-pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

Tom ne répondit rien. En réalité il n'en avait aucune idée.

-comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?  
-services de renseignements d'une collègue.

Ron ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de reposer la première question. Tom soupira.

-ne réfléchit pas autant, jeune homme, c'est mauvais pour les garçons de ton âge.

Ron leva un sourcil sarcastique et Tom ricana.

Le silence s'installa un moment.

-je suis pas du genre à accepter l'aide des autres, fit soudain le roux, mais je vais devoir faire une exception.  
-bien...

.

-Harry ? Tu es déjà de retour ? S'étonna Blaise en voyant l'Intouchable entrer.  
-quel sens de l'observation, Zabini.  
-et Weasley ?  
-il a trouvé quelqu'un chez qui habiter pour le moment.

Harry fit alors son regard bizarre, celui qui voulait dire "moi j'ai deviné un truc incroyable et je ne vous le dirais pas parce que vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué !

-c'est qui ?  
-un homme d'affaire, à première vue...

À première vue, tiens, ça c'était un boulot pour lui !

-c'est quoi son nom ?  
-Ron l'a appelé Jedusor. Trouve moi ce que tu peux s'il te plait...  
-je m'en occupe, chef ! s'exclama Blaise, tout content d'avoir quelque chose à faire.  
-merci, Blaise.

Ah ! Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Bonne chose, ça, ça voulait dire que Blaise allait avoir quelque chose !

-viens là...

Blaise s'exécuta avec joie, impatient.

Harry le saisit délicatement par la nuque, et Blaise frissonna.

-tu sais, Luna Lovegood...  
-oui ?  
-je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, donc...

Il l'embrassa brusquement, et Blaise sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Embrasser Harry, c'était magique ! Enfin, à condition qu'on soit assez humain pour y croire encore.

-plus de ça...  
-elle est contre la polygamie ? S'étonna Blaise en se collant à Harry qui lui encercla la taille distraitement.  
-elle me partagerait peut-être avec une autre personne, mais c'est une anglaise avant tout, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte longtemps de savoir le nombre de mes amants.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Quand Harry était arrivé, on l'avait appelé le puceau. Deux jours après, il avait couché avec les muses, le second, le plus fort et la plupart des autres de Venin.

Et puis, à Venin, la jalousie n'était pas de mise, sans compter que personne de normalement constituée ne repousserait quelqu'un comme Harry. Même quand il n'était pas encore Intouchable, son charisme était incroyable, sans parler de sa beauté sauvage sur laquelle personne ne pouvait cracher.

-je trouvais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas assez de filles à Venin.  
-par contre, personne ne la touche, Zabini. Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, c'est une anglaise trop banale pour comprendre naturellement le fait qu'une vingtaine de personne se mette à lui faire des avances, tout sexe confondu.

Blaise ricana et embrassa rapidement Harry sur les lèvres avant de se reculer dans une pirouette joyeuse. Il posa alors un genou à terre, une main sur son cœur comme les chevaliers du Moyen-âge. Harry leva un sourcil étonné et attendit la suite des évènements.

-à vos ordres, seigneur Intouchable. Il sera fait selon votre volonté.

Harry ricana brièvement en secouant la tête. Blaise demanda en levant les yeux vers lui sans changer de position :

-et pour Cédric ?

Le visage de Harry se durcit, les yeux devinrent froids et Blaise se dit OK, la partie détente était terminée...

La peur dut se lire sur son visage puisque Harry dit :

-ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas punir tous ceux qui me poseront des questions. Cédric avait seulement besoin d'être remis à sa place.  
-tant mieux, j'aurais eu du mal à retenir toutes les questions que j'ai en tête.  
-j'avais remarqué, Blaise. Tu l'as soigné ?  
-oui, il est parti dormir maintenant.

Harry lui sourit avant de dire :

-tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes avant l'heure.

Blaise se retint de l'interroger sur l' "avant l'heure" et se contenta de se relever pour trottiner jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où celle-ci se refermait, il cria :

-félicitations d'ailleurs ! Tu nous raconteras comment c'est, l'amour !

Et la porte se referma...

.

Blaise monta les escaliers de l'immeuble où il habitait, avec sa mère et ses divers beaux-pères. Il entra dans l'appartement, essoufflé, et entendit sa mère arriver vers lui.

-ah, c'est toi, Blaise ?  
-désolé... j'ai pas vu... l'heure...  
-il faut vraiment que tu nous présentes cette fille qui fait oublier l'heure à notre si sérieux Blaise.

La petite copine, c'était son excuse du moment. À une époque c'était la bibliothèque, puis il avait dû s'occuper d'un ami suicidaire, et maintenant c'était une petite copine. Sa mère se faisait de plus en plus insistante quant à la rencontrer. Il allait devoir essayer de convaincre une des muses de jouer ce rôle.

Il expliqua à sa mère qu'il avait déjà mangé et entra dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit son dossier de stockage de renseignements sur la plupart des britanniques qui pouvaient intéresser Harry.

Il va sans dire qu'ils étaient des millions.

Il tapa sur la case recherche "Jedusor", et tira la langue en voyant les noms se mètrent à défiler.

Il se mit au travail...

.

Harry rêva, cette nuit...

Il rêva de son premier meurtre, quand il avait sauvé Ron de ce mec bizarre qui en voulait à son fric. Il l'avait tué à coups de couteaux maladroits, mal placés. L'homme avait mis des heures à mourir, agonisant, tandis que Ron pleurait sur Harry.

"tu l'as tué, Harry !"  
"on s'en fiche de ça, tu vas bien ?"  
"oui..."

"..."

"promis..."

Ils étaient si jeunes, même pas quatorze ans, et la vie avait repris son cours, sans que quiconque ne vienne leurs demander de rendre des comptes. Ils étaient en terminal, au lycée, et venaient de passer leur bac quand la vérité éclata. On avait enfin trouvé des preuves, Harry était un meurtrier, il fallait le juger devant un tribunal.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas être enfermé. On lui avait parlé de ce groupe bizarre, qui pouvait tuer sans que la police ne puisse les punir.

Harry était allé les voir, sans y croire vraiment... Et l'Intouchable l'avait pris sous son aile.

La police n'avait rien pu faire contre lui.

Ron ne l'abandonna pas, pourtant, il cherchait depuis longtemps à le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il quitta le lycée et rejoignit lui aussi la bande. Le premier soir, Ron s'était glissé dans son lit, et lui avait murmuré la promesse à l'oreille à nouveau.

"je n'oublierais pas..."

Harry se réveilla, énervé d'avoir rêvé de cette promesse idiote. Cela ne changeait plus rien à présent... Ron avait oublié... Il jura et se redressa, avant de glisser ses jambes hors des draps. Il s'étira en grognant et se leva pour ensuite sortir de la chambre.

.

Draco se réveilla quand la folie lui dévora les veines : la nuit était là, il avait besoin de bouger. Harry Potter ne dormait plus dans le lit voisin, et Draco cligna des yeux lentement avant de se redresser. Il rejoignit rapidement le bar où Potter était accoudé, un verre de rouge à la main.

-tu peux pas dormir ? Interrogea l'Intouchable sans même lui jeter un regard.  
-plus envie...

Potter hocha la tête, et porta le verre à ses lèvres sans pourtant avaler une goutte de vin. Il soupira et reposa la coupe.

Draco était toujours immobile dans son dos car, malgré son envie de bouger et de dépenser son corps, la prestance de Potter le clouait sur place, même si l'Intouchable était seulement assis en soupirant contre son verre de vin.

-et toi ? Finit-il par demander au jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.  
-moi quoi ?  
-pourquoi tu dors pas ?  
-je n'aime pas les mauvais souvenirs.

Draco sentit les muscles de ses cuisses se serrer et se desserrer à mesure que son envie de courir l'envahissait. Il se contint pourtant et resta sur place jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter se tourne enfin vers lui.

-j'ai envie de tuer, tu m'accompagnes ?

Draco hocha la tête rapidement, pressé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, étrangement attiré par la vision mentale qu'il avait de l'Intouchable commettant un meurtre sous ses yeux.

-Malfoy, l'arrêta pourtant Harry alors qu'ils rentraient dans la rue.  
-quoi ? S'impatienta Draco, sautillant presque sur place.  
-tu n'as jamais tué, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se statufia complètement, et tourna lentement les yeux vers lui.

-en effet... Comment...  
-j'ai bon flair, Malfoy. Je sais que tu es empoisonné, mais je ne sentais pas la mort sur toi...

Draco ne savait pas si la mort avait vraiment une odeur, et ne fit aucune remarque. En réalité, il ne voulait pas tuer. Blesser, attaquer, voler, oui. Mais tuer ne l'avait jamais attiré. En tout cas il n'avait jamais voulu avant de rencontrer Harry Potter l'intouchable, car maintenant, il avait envie de défendre cet homme qui n'en avait pas besoin.

Il avait envie de représenter la menace contre toutes rébellions, toutes attaques, tous ennemis.

-tu peux juste regarder si tu veux, et si tu en as envie y prendre part. Je ne t'oblige à rien, Malfoy. Suis-moi maintenant...

Et Draco le suivit dans des rues qu'il ne connaissait même pas, la folie envahie peu à peu son esprit, et il s'élança sur le premier groupe de jeunes qu'ils croisèrent, sous le regard intéressé d'Harry Potter qui l'observa faire avec calme, avant de venir lentement achever les victimes du blond, sans état d'âme et avec froideur.

Harry en laissa un, vivant, mais salement blessé par Malfoy.

Harry se pencha doucement vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le garçon blêmit visiblement, et Harry sourit avec sadisme.

Il se redressa ensuite, lentement, et fit signe à Malfoy de le rejoindre. Il était fasciné par ce jeune homme blond, cette lueur sauvage dans les yeux, cette façon de se tenir et de marcher si bestiale dès que la nuit tombait...

-quand as-tu tué pour la première fois ?  
-j'avais treize ans et demi.

La voix de Malfoy était rauque, irréelle...

-comment as-tu vécu ton premier crime ?

Harry serra la mâchoire et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna la tête et se contenta de dire :

-ce n'est pas un crime pour nous. C'est juste une nécessité.

Et il partit, suivi de Malfoy, laissant le jeune garçon blême seul au milieu de ses amis devenus cadavres...


	6. foi

_**Bonjour à tous et à toute.**_

_**Voici la suite de cette histoire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !  
**_

**

* * *

Foi : Croyance en une ou plusieurs divinités**

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dieu de pitié pour me dicter la vertu et la soumission.**

**Harry**  
**  
**  
Quand Draco se montra en cours, le lendemain, les élèves eurent tous un mouvement de recul, mais il ne dura pas longtemps, déjà ils repartaient dans leur conversation et parler du week end passé ou à venir.

Ce fut une journée étrangement banale, et Draco en fut surpris, après l'étrange nuit qu'il avait passé avec l'Intouchable, parcourant les rues sans avoir _peur _de se faire prendre, il ne s'attendait pas à continuer à vivre de manière presque identique à avant.

Cédric ne se montra pas et ne sortit pas de son lit de la journée.

Personne ne posa de questions, Zabini avait juste lâché un mot : "punition". Il avait précisé que Cédric était encore en vie et les intouchables s'en étaient contentés.

Le soir tombait, Draco commençait à perdre la raison, et les muses avaient fini leur spectacle. Le gothique qui avait chanté la veille jouait à présent du violon.

D'une certaine manière, Draco était certain que même dans la folie il suivrait Harry Potter en temps que second...

Draco observait Venin avec détachement.

Il observait ses malades mentaux, ses rescapés du monde, ces tueurs, ces fous furieux, ces artistes... Il pensait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, il en était presque sûr.

Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préférait être fasciné par les regards si bestiaux, par leur rire, par leur sourire goguenard, par leur franchise, par leur parole...

Ils semblaient tous hypnotisant. Pas autant que Harry Potter, mais hypnotisant quand même, à leur manière.

Il apprenait à les connaître au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient :

Dean et Seamus qui passaient de l'homme tranquille à l'alcoolique comme si de rien n'était (Draco n'avait jamais vu personne décuver aussi vite !). Mais jamais ils n'étaient bourrés en même temps, pour qu'il y en ait toujours un pour veiller sur l'autre.

Neville le musicien/chanteur, gothique asocial qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour parler dans sa langue étrange qu'il utilisait pour ses chansons.

Zabini le rigoleur, toujours de bonne humeur et qui semblait être le petit frère de tout le monde, à la fois agaçant et attendrissant.

Théo le dragueur de ses muses, toujours collé à elles, qui le regardaient avec calme ou pitié selon leurs humeurs.

Fleur était une fille fière, les cheveux aussi blonds que les siens et les yeux bleus. Elle était couverte de croix, deux autour du cou ou cousues sur ses vêtements, elle avait même un tatouage sur l'épaule droite.

Ginny était un feu follet, ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient à la nuque et ses taches de rousseur n'enlevait rien à son air arrogant.

La seule chose qu'ils savaient sur eux, pour l'instant, était qu'ils avaient tous tué au moins une fois dans leur vie, et généralement beaucoup plus.

On frappa à la porte, le violon s'arrêta. Le silence sembla résonner étrangement aux oreilles de Draco, comme s'il appréhendait ce qui suivrait ce silence.

Les coups recommencèrent, timides, et Zabini se leva.

Il ouvrit la porte sur une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être majeur, aux cheveux sales et aux yeux ternes.

-Luna Lovegood ?

-oui...  
-bienvenue à Venin, fit Harry en se levant et en allant vers elle.

Il l'enlaça et elle passa ses bras maigres dans son dos.

Et Draco se méfia d'elle.

Ron attrapa la brique de lait qu'il commença à boire avec calme.

-vous pourriez utiliser un verre, fit remarquer Tom Jedusor en faisant tourner la cuillère dans sa tasse et lisant son journal de l'autre main.

Ron lâcha le goulot pour regarder son hôte avec calme :

-c'est votre cinquième café depuis ce matin, vous devriez diminuer.  
-quand tu devras lire et étudier des dizaines de dossiers sur des criminels fous furieux chaque jour, on verra si tu prendras pas un peu de café toi aussi.  
-écoutez, j'ai vécu avec une dizaine de criminel tous les jours pendant plusieurs années, et le goût du café me donne envie de vomir.  
-Hmm...

Ron soupira, dépité par le manque d'attention du procureur et alla s'assoir sur la table de la cuisine.

Jedusor déposa sa cuillère à café et lui donna immédiatement une tape sur le crâne sans lâcher son journal des yeux.

-descends de là et prend une chaise !

-j'aime pas les chaises, c'est comme ça depuis toujours, je peux pas rester en place dessus.  
-et bien vas t'assoir sur le plafond, mais bouges tes fesses de ma table !

Ron soupira d'un air faussement désespéré et sortit de la cuisine en emportant la brique de lait.

-le lait ! cria Jedusor de la cuisine, mais il fut complètement ignoré.

.

Jedusor soupira en laissant son journal sur la table, il ferma ses yeux en dégustant le café doucement. Pourquoi avait-il accueilli le jeune homme déjà ?

Ah oui, devenir quelqu'un de bon, et tout ça...

Bon sang...

-désolé, Luna, fit Harry doucement en se levant du bar. Je dois parler aux autres. Seamus, occupe-toi d'elle s'il te plait.

-OK Harry !

Harry lui sourit et alla rejoindre Malfoy, Dean, Zabini et Cédric.

-descendons, il faut qu'on parle.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'Intouchable dans la cave.

-Zabini, des nouvelles sur le type dont tu m'avais parlé ?  
-nan, désolé, il est parti je ne sais pas où et je n'arrive plus à le joindre depuis plusieurs jours !

Harry hocha la tête. Au moins, il pouvait s'occuper du reste avant de devoir régler le compte de ce mec.

-Dean, et toi ?

-rien de spécial, Harry. Aucun mec de Venin n'a fait des demandes.

Draco comprit alors que c'était Dean qui était le principal lien entre les membres de la "bande" et Harry-l'Intouchable.

-Cédric ?  
-je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Et aussi proposer une fête en l'honneur du nouveau second.  
-ce ne sera pas nécessaire, cingla Harry avant de secouer la main dans les airs, comme s'il chassait une mouche imaginaire. Enfin, faites comme vous voulez si Malfoy en veut une, mais je n'y participerais pas.

Draco grimaça. Il détestait les fêtes de bienvenue pour les convenances.

Harry l'Intouchable se tourna vers lui.

-et toi Malfoy ?  
-quoi moi ?  
-tu as des questions ou des demandes à me faire ?  
-je pourrais encore venir la prochaine fois que vous partirez ?  
-je t'ai dit de me tutoyer ! Oui, tu pourras venir.

Draco hocha la tête.

-c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

-Ah, au fait, Harry ! s'exclama soudain Blaise Zabini. Tu vas la faire dormir où ta fiancée ?  
-et bien, ici, avec tout le monde. Pourquoi ?

Blaise avait l'air ahuri.

Draco n'aimait pas l'idée que la blonde dorme près de lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il ne puisse plus la surveiller. Alors comme il détestait avoir des paradoxes à résoudre, il laissa faire les autres en attendant la décision finale.

-QUOI ? Mais tu es amoureux d'elle, non ?

-et alors ? demanda Harry froidement.

Draco en conclu qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments. C'était logique, d'ailleurs. D'une certaine manière, on attend rarement autre chose de ce genre de personnage...

-et toi, Ry ? Tu fais quoi ces temps ci ? interrogea Dean.

Harry Potter, habilement, détourna la conversation, et personne à part Draco ne sembla le remarquer :

-je vais voir Hermione aujourd'hui.

-passe lui le bonjour de ma part ! s'exclama Cédric en souriant.

-demande lui si elle a les fichiers que je lui ai demandé, ça m'arrangerait, fit Blaise.  
-si elle a du temps, elle pourrait passer nous voir ! ajouta Dean avec un grand sourire.

Harry leur sourit à tous.

-je lui dirais tout cela alors. Malfoy, si tu n'as rien à faire, viens avec moi.

Que voulait-il qu'il ait à faire à 8heures du soir en semaine ?

De toute manière, avec l'Intouchable, même quand on avait quelque chose de prévu, on avait rien à faire d'aussi important qu'être à ses ordres.

C'était Seamus qui lui avait expliqué avant qu'il ne soit bourré, la veille...

Draco suivait Harry en silence. Pendant la nuit, il n'aimait pas parler.

Le jour non plus d'ailleurs, mais la nuit il fallait vraiment que ce soit important pour qu'il desserre les dents de son sourire.

-dis Malfoy...

-hm ?

-pourquoi tu souris toujours la nuit, même quand on voit clairement que tu n'en as pas envie ?

ça c'était une information importante, qui valait le coup que Draco se force.

-j'ai fait une promesse.  
-oh je vois, et tu es du genre à tenir tes promesses jusqu'à la mort toi ?

Celle là, oui. Draco la tiendra jusqu'à la mort...

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense cimetière, et étrangement c'est là qu'entra Harry. Et Draco bien sûr, puisque le blond avait dit à l'Intouchable qu'il venait avec lui.

Ils parcoururent les allées plus ou moins sombres, en fonction de leur distance avec les rues alentours, leurs pas crispant sur les petits cailloux blancs qui servait souvent de gravier dans les cimetières.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'endroit où Harry voulait aller, puisqu'il se stoppa.

Il y avait une toute petite tombe devant lui. Un minuscule tas de brique blanche formant une sorte de temple miniature. Dedans, il y avait deux urnes.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux noms indiqués.

Lily et James Potter.

Potter...

Les parents de Harry.

Harry qui restait là, fixant les deux urnes sans un mot, sans une larme. Il ne joignit pas les mains, il ne ferma pas les yeux non plus.

-tu ne les pries pas ?

-prier qui ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas savoir non plus.

-je n'ai pas besoin d'un Dieu de pitié pour m'enseigner la vertu et la soumission.

Et Harry se détourna, et continua son chemin dans les allées, suivant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Et rien n'était, d'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, la mort était quelque chose contre laquelle personne ne pouvait échapper, et ses parents ne lui avait jamais vraiment manqué, au plus loin qu'il se souvienne. Puisqu'il y avait toujours eu Ron.

Et maintenant il y a Malfoy...

Draco le suivait, et il _la _vit alors.

Draco trouvait les muses attirantes et biens faites, mais _elle_, c'était autre chose. Une sorte d'aura triste qui l'englobait, une silhouette courbe et cambrée, un menton droit, un regard fixé sur une fleur que Draco ne connaissait pas.

En voyant cette femme, Draco eut l'étrange envie de pleurer, même si c'était la nuit et qu'il souriait, même si c'était une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

-bonjour, Mione.

-bonjour, Ry, comment vas-tu ?

Harry la prit dans ses bras, Hermione s'y laissa aller, comme une petite sœur le ferait dans l'étreinte de son ainé.

-et toi ?

-je suis venue apporter un brin de romarin à Mimi.

Draco recula dans les graviers. Cette conversation ne le concernait plus...

* * *

_**Et voilà. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

**_Signé : Sekai !_**


	7. espoir

_**Bonjours à vous, cher visiteurs u_u**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**_

**_Désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre, et bonne lecture u_u_  
**

**

* * *

Espoir : attendre avec confiance la réalisation dans l'avenir de quelque chose de favorable**

**C'est un des rares principes fondamentaux que les venins ne dénigrent pas, car l'Intouchable est leur seul espoir de salut, et qu'ils s'y accrochent dans tous leurs rêves**

Draco recula dans les graviers. Cette conversation ne le concernait plus...

Il marcha un peu en traînant les pieds, pensant à autre chose qu'au lieu où il se trouvait.

Il avait soif.

Il devait courir un peu, mais Harry Potter...

Draco secoua la tête.

Il détruira ses ennemis, combattra sous sa demande, ce qu'il voudra, mais il ne deviendra pas une pieuvre en manque d'attention.

Draco prit la direction de la sortie du cimetière, qu'il atteint en un rien de temps.

Libéré des grands murs de pierre qui encadraient le cimetière comme pour empêcher les cadavres de s'enfuir, Draco se mit à courir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de but, pas forcément envie de sang finalement.

Mais une envie de courir, écrasante, débordante, et Draco, la nuit, ne dit jamais non à ses envies. Ses jambes accélérèrent donc le mouvement et Draco eut l'impression de s'envoler.

Il pouvait tout faire, quand il était dans ces états là.

Il pouvait même, peut-être, réussir à achever quelqu'un...

Mais Draco se contenta de courir, sourire aux lèvres, sans avoir peur de se fatiguer ni de trébucher.

Quand la nuit est tombée, il est inépuisable et n'a peur de rien...

.

-pourquoi tu laisses toujours du romarin sur cette tombe.  
-Mimi détestait cette plante.

Harry ne dit rien.

Hermione avait tant changé depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie. Elle était si vive, avant, elle était sa petite fée.

Mais Mimi avait disparu pendant des mois, avant que Hermione ne retrouve son cadavre dans la maison abandonnée qu'ils aimaient explorer quand ils étaient petits. La cabane hurlante. Et Mimi était morte depuis longtemps.

Hermione avait essayé de mourir elle aussi, elle s'y était cachée et avait refusé d'en sortir.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la police l'avait retrouvé à moitié comateuse, le cadavre dans les bras, ils l'avaient conduit à l'hôpital et avaient enterré Mimi dans le cimetière que ses parents désignèrent, avant qu'Hermione ne sorte, pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à l'enterrement.

Et Hermione était devenu une alliée de Venin, avec un but inavouable, mais que Harry devinait aisément.

Elle voulait se venger de la société.

Et pour cela, à chaque service rendu à Harry, il détruisait un membre de la famille de Mimi, ou une personne qui l'avait empêché de mourir en tenant le cadavre dans ses bras...

.

-tu es accepté, fit Jedusor en entrant dans la chambre du rouquin, lui tendant sa fiche d'inscription à la fac de droit.

Celui-ci baissa le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour observer l'homme un moment.

-cool, je suis l'enfant le plus heureux du monde !  
-tu es bien trop cynique pour un môme de ton âge, grimaça Jedusor.  
-je ne suis pas assez empoisonné pour ne plus l'être. C'est vous qui vouliez que j'aille là-bas, tant mieux si on veut bien de moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus.

Jedusor alla s'adosser sur l'armoire de la chambre de Ron et le regarda d'un air critique. Ce garçon parlait trop souvent d'une manière incompréhensible...

-j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton dossier scolaire, tu as toujours eu d'assez bonnes notes...  
-que voulez-vous, on est intelligent ou on ne l'est pas.  
-... sauf à une période précise, tu avais quatorze ans. Que c'est-il passé ?  
-vous voulez jouer la conseillère d'éducation ?

Jedusor haussa les épaules, déposa la lettre sur la table de chevet de Ron et s'apprêtait à partir quand Ron dit soudain :

-c'était la première fois que j'ai vu un cadavre.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé, à part une fois, avec Harry, mais cette partie de sa vie était trop douloureuse à ses yeux.

Jedusor se figea, et tourna un regard étrange vers Ron qui continua tranquillement, fixant le plafond :

-c'est mon meilleur ami qui l'a tué, je me rappelle très bien des coups de couteaux, et des cris de l'autre. Il n'est pas mort tout de suite, il a mis très longtemps à mourir... Mais Harry ne s'est pas fait chopper tout de suite, et il a eu autant de mal que moi à travailler à l'école, ça nous semblait vraiment bizarre, de voir que le monde continuait à marcher tranquillement après autant de sang.  
-ton ami est allé en prison ?

Ron ricana, il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque.

-ça ne risque pas, Harry tenait bien trop à sa liberté.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

-quand la police a découvert que c'était lui, on venait tout juste d'avoir notre bac. Il est alors allé voir l'Intouchable, et il est devenu membre de Venin. La police ne pouvait donc plus rien contre lui.  
-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une mafia ?

Ron ricana.

-pas du tout, c'est complètement légal. Une petite communauté au-dessus des lois anglaises...  
-ça n'existe pas, ça...

Ron ricana.

-c'est ce qu'on croit, mais Harry Potter est le nouvel Intouchable de Venin, et crois-moi, tu ne peux rien contre lui !

.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, souriant doucement en voyant la jeune fille qu'il aimait se peigner tranquillement.

-bonjour Luna...

Elle lui fit un joli sourire en répondant :

-bonjour Harry.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit le peigne des mains pour ensuite s'appliquer à le passer dans les cheveux si pales de la jeune fille.

Elle ne disait rien, l'observant par dessous avec un sourire tendre. Il fut légèrement troublé par ce regard, mais se concentra sur sa tache, refusant de se laisser distraire.

-tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
-je suis restée ici, tes amis sont très gentils avec moi.

Harry espéra sincèrement que personne ne l'avait dragué. Franchement il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un lui ait fait des avances, il ne le supporterait pas !

La jalousie n'avait jamais été de mise à Venin, mais Luna n'en faisait pas partie, alors il n'y pouvait pas vraiment grand chose...

-ce sont aussi tes amis, maintenant, Luna.  
-ce n'est pas vrai, je ne les connais pas.  
-je ne les connais pas tous par cœur moi non plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Il tomba sur une mèche de cheveux bien emmêlée et se tue pour se concentrer dessus.

Luna demanda alors de sa voix fluette, distante :

-est-ce que tu te sens seul, ici ?

Harry reposa le peigne, et la regarda doucement.

-parfois.  
-moi je me sens toujours seule, c'est difficile...

Harry, touché, la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

-tu voudrais bien ne plus jamais être seul ?

Le garçon la libéra de son étreinte et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-comment ça ?  
-si on sort ensemble, on ne le sera plus jamais...

Harry Potter sourit doucement.

-d'accord.

.

-Draco, interpella Harry en entrant dans le petit bar.  
-il est parti à la fac ce matin, l'informa Seamus en traînant le corps imbibé d'alcool de Dean jusqu'à une banquette où il le laissa choir.

Harry le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, les cours du blond devaient se terminer dans moins d'une heure, il décida d'aller le chercher directement, au lieu de l'attendre ici.

Il sortit et alla prendre sa moto qu'il démarra sa 600canyon avant de partir à chapeau de roue en direction de l'université de droit où étudiait Draco.

.

Ron sortit de l'amphithéâtre. Sa première journée de cours avait été longue, et fatigante. Même s'il ne trouvait pas cela trop difficile encore, il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de rester assis immobile en écoutant les paroles incessantes d'un professeur plus ou moins compétant...

Il sortit donc et se dirigea vers la sortie et s'arrêta net.

_Harry_...

Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et se planta devant.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, après l'avoir renvoyé de Venin, pourquoi venait-il là ? Pour le narguer ?

-Ron ? S'étonna-t-il tranquillement. Alors comme ça ton grand ami a réussi à te faire reprendre tes études ? C'est comment de reprendre l'école après tout ce temps ?

Ron pinça les lèvres.

-tu ne réponds pas à ma question.  
-j'attends mon second, je vais l'emmener faire le rituel ce soir.  
-ton second...

Une voix froide et trainante retentit alors derrière lui.

-bonjour, Potter, tu es venu me chercher ?

Ron sursauta

-non, je suis venu apprendre le tricot, tu veux participer ?

Un blond au teint assez pale ricana et poussa un peu Ron pour passer. Il se plaça à l'arrière de Harry, collant son dos tranquillement.

-au revoir, Ron, prends soin de toi.

Le blond lui lança alors un regard indéchiffrable tandis que Harry démarrait.

Ron suivit la moto des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis il soupira et partit en direction de la bouche de métro qui l'amènerait chez lui... ou plutôt chez Jedusor.

.

-pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me chercher aujourd'hui ? interrogea Draco en parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.  
-tu vas devoir subir un rituel ce soir, et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre que tu arrives enfin !  
-un rituel ? S'étonna Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas, demandant plutôt :

-t'as déjà mangé ?  
-je sors à peine de cours, quand est-ce que j'aurais pu manger ?  
-tant mieux, t'auras moins à vomir !

Draco grimaça.

Ça le rassurait vraiment, ce genre de commentaire...

.

Ron entra dans l'appartement silencieux, et déposa sa veste sur la chaise dans l'entrée sans un bruit.

Il entendit une voix dans le salon : Jedusor.

Au téléphone, apparemment.

Ron alla dans la cuisine et décrocha le deuxième combiné pour écouter.

.

"en fait, ce garçon n'est pas soumis aux mêmes règles que nous, monsieur le procureur, il a ses propres lois."

-comment ça ? S'étonna Tom en grimaçant.

Il sentait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, cette conversation. L'inspecteur de police répondit :

"la reine elle-même lui a offert ses privilèges, et même si officiellement, elle n'a aucun pouvoir législatif, il en est tout autre officieusement."

-bien, et qu'elles sont ses lois ? Grinça Tom.

"il a une sorte... d'immunité diplomatique, jusqu'à un certain point..."

-mais quelle est cette folie ?

"il ne peut s'attaquer à aucun politicien, ni aucun membre des forces de l'ordre. Pour résumer, il est considéré comme un État libre et nomade avec pour citoyen sa... sa bande, dirons nous. Et nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire contre eux, ni les attaquer juridiquement, et encore moins physiquement. Ce sont des véritables..."

-c'est un peu gros à avaler, inspecteur Maugrey, fit remarquer Tom d'un ton sec.

"mais monsieur..."

-je ne veux rien entendre ! Je veux les voir demain matin dans mon bureau !

Il raccrocha.

Un garçon sortit alors de l'ombre.

-ils vous ont dit pour Harry.  
-Ronald ? Tu as écouté ma conversation ?

Le roux haussa les épaules et Tom soupira en voyant le manque de culpabilité chez le jeune garçon. Il préféra demander :

-qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'immunité ?  
-la vérité. La bande est commandée par l'Intouchable. Avant, l'Intouchable était très proche de la reine, et très manipulateur, aussi. Un jour, il est arrivé avec les papiers qui le rendaient intouchable aux yeux de la loi, signés par sa majesté. Après, il y en a eu d'autres, des Intouchable, et tous ceux du groupe sont devenus fous. Enfin, sauf moi, c'est pour ça que quand Harry est devenu Intouchable, il m'a dégagé.

Tom plissa les yeux.

-tu fais parti de ce groupe ?  
-plus maintenant, comme je l'ai dit. Mais je n'ai rien fait de punissable aux yeux de la loi, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Harry s'en est toujours assuré. Les autres qu'il a viré sont aujourd'hui tous en prison.

.

Harry gara sa moto devant le cimetière, et descendit à la suite de Draco.

Il lui fit un sourire mi-encourageant, mi-sadique, et il ouvrit les grilles avec sa propre clef. La nuit était presque tombée, le cimetière était fermé à cette heure, normalement...

Il fit une révérence ironique devant Draco qui rentra sans un mot, pas spécialement rassuré par l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait dans le lieu.

Le portail se referma dans un grincement de vieille ferraille.

- suis-moi, Malfoy.

Draco ne répondit rien mais le suivi quand même.

Harry marcha un moment sur le gravier blanc, parcourant les allées avec tranquillité, comme s'il savait exactement où aller, et Draco commençait à perdre peu à peu son angoisse, laissant place à la confiance qu'il avait pour l'Intouchable.

_"Ce mec ne fera jamais rien qui pourra nous porter préjudice"_

Une certitude.

Harry s'arrêta alors devant une tombe et sourit tristement. Draco jeta un coup d'œil, il ne connaissait pas le nom.

-Albus Dumbledore. Ce fut le premier Intouchable, celui qui créa Venin et qui lui offrit son immunité. Son second, après l'avoir tué, a répandu son sang sur la tombe. Et depuis, c'est une tradition.  
-une tradition de se faire saigner sur une tombe ? T'es sérieux Potter ?

Harry lui fit un sourire indéchiffrable et le poussa pour qu'il s'asseye sur la tombe.

Draco, bizarrement, espérait que c'était pour déconner, alors il se laissa faire et s'assit.

-tu as ton couteau sur toi ?  
-bien sûr, comme tu me l'as demandé.

Harry tendit la main, et Draco le sortit de sa chaussure pour lui tendre.

Harry Potter lui avait demander d'avoir toujours une arme sur lui, pour pouvoir se défendre lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Draco avait grimacer devant les revolvers que lui avait tendu Dean et Seamus, mais accepta avec reconnaissance le poignard court de Neville. Le gothique lui avait tendu sans un mot, presque amusé par la sorte de crainte qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du blond.

Mais c'était logique : Draco ne voulait pas avoir d'arme à feu, il était bien plus à l'aise avec les couteaux ou autres armes blanche, même si il n'avait jamais apprit à les manier, c'était, lui semblait-il, plus facile à maîtriser.

Harry Potter avait sourit face à ce choix, et lui avait dit quelque chose comme : "c'est mieux pour sentir la mort sous ses doigts" ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais dit avec beaucoup plus de classe.

l'Intouchable était toujours plus classe, de toute manière.

- déshabille-toi, Malfoy.  
-hein ?  
- traines pas !

Draco, les yeux écarquillés, s'exécuta avec lenteur. Le soleil se coucha alors, et au fur et à mesure que ces vêtements tombaient au sol, il perdit son air offusqué pour se couvrir d'un sourire crispé, des yeux vides.

Sa peau se couvrit de chaire de poule au contact de l'air froid.

La nuit était là...

Il s'assit sur la tombe du premier intouchable, nu, en confiance...


	8. baiser du sang

**_Il a mit du temps à arriver, mais il est là._**

**_Encore un chapitre qui sert pas à grand chose (message pour une lectrice en particulier qui se reconnaitra peut-être ^^), mais il est tout... mignon ? sanglant ?_**

**_En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire, même si c'est difficile u_u_**

**_Vous n'avez qu'à lire, et me dire ce que vous en pensez._**

* * *

**Baiser de sang : Embrasser en mélangeant son sang à celui de son partenaire.**

**Ce rituel a été hérité des traditions vampiriques.**

**Le premier Intouchable, Albus Dumbledore, décida de faire sien cet acte symbolique, et le premier second naquis...**

**Souvenir du plus ancien de Venin, Severus Rogue**

**.  
**

Harry Potter se passait lentement le couteau de Malfoy dans sa main, l'air détaché.

Malfoy l'observait sans un mot, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Puis, Harry Potter plaça tranquillement la lame sur sa paume, et avec une moue tranquille, se l'ouvrit sur plusieurs centimètres.

Malfoy écarquilla à peine les yeux en voyant le sang gicler sur le torse de l'Intouchable, mais ne bougea pas d'un iota, jusqu'à ce que l'Intouchable lui tende le couteau. Il le prit et le brun sourit en ouvrant la main, paume vers le ciel.

-à toi !

Le blond hocha la tête et prit délicatement la main de Harry Potter dans la sienne, et après une brève hésitation, trancha à son tour la chair.

Le couteau s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, rebondissant sur la pierre claire de la tombe dans un bruit sourd. Harry Potter posa alors les deux mains sur les épaules de son second, et ce dernier sentit le liquide chaud se mettre à couler sur sa peau.

Les mains descendirent doucement le long des bras, puis se posèrent sur ses flancs.

Le souffle chaud de l'Intouchable alla caresser la peau de Draco qui déglutit avec maladresse.

.

-pourquoi Harry est parti ? interrogea Luna à la muse qui lui faisait face.

La rousse sourit et demanda à Seamus un café.

-parce que Malfoy va devenir véritablement son second aujourd'hui.  
-hein ?  
-à chaque fois que quelqu'un devient Intouchable, il doit faire une cérémonie pour désigner son second. C'est une cérémonie très importante, et à ce qu'on dit, c'est stupéfiant à voir !

Luna pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, pensive.

-je voudrais bien les voir...  
-et bien...  
-c'est impossible, jeune fille, coupa soudain un jeune métis en se laissant tomber à leurs côtés en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu ne fais pas partie de Venin, pas encore. Et même si c'était le cas, il est toujours préférable de ne pas les déranger.

Luna fit la moue.

Elle était vraiment curieuse !

-tu peux vraiment pas me dire où c'est ? fit-elle en suppliant Ginny du regard.

.

La douleur était minime, pour Harry, il ressentait trop de plaisir à caresser la peau de porcelaine de son blond, à presser son ventre plat, son sexe, sa gorge, et observer le sourire de Draco Malfoy, savourant son air fasciné.

Il remonta lentement ses mains jusqu'aux joues de son second, puis lui présenta ses paumes.

Sans hésitations, Draco plongea son visage dans le sang chaud qui coulait lentement des mains de son Chef, et embrassa les plaies, avant de les lécher.

Ça faisait mal, un peu, cette langue qui s'incrustait dans sa viande, qui approfondissait encore plus la blessure.

Mais il aimait ça.

Le blond ferma les yeux, et continua longuement, suçant et se délectant du sang du brun.

La douleur se mêlait au plaisir de la vision qui s'offrait à lui...

.

Le festin d'un roi, le brasier d'un dieu, et son regard forêt...

Le blond était nu, assis sur le tombeau. Sa peau aussi blanche que le gravier du cimetière, les taches sur son corps si rouges et sombres, son regard orage tourmenté.

La nuit, la lueur de la lune, le silence du lieu, le visage du blond, ses yeux posés fixement sur l'autre, silhouette imperturbable.

Le brun, lui, se délectait de cette vision, l'air sérieux. Il était torse nu, les mains pleines de sang, son sang. Le sang qu'il avait étalé sur le corps de celui qui était devenu son second.

Il le regardait impassible, il aurait pu tout faire, abuser du blond sans que quiconque l'en empêche, mais il ne fit rien. Draco, de toute manière, ne se serait pas défendu : un Intouchable reste intouchable face au monde, il ne craint personne et rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Ses yeux d'un vert sombre sont bien loin de l'émeraude du jour, ses mèches légèrement bouclées sont secouées légèrement par le vent. Il était beau, avec un visage noble, un regard sérieux, la posture attentive.

Il ne s'amusait pas de la position du blond.

Il s'en délectait...

Le blond était son festin, il fallait en profiter.

.

Un hurlement, soudain, les fit sursauter.

Draco sourit un peu plus en voyant Luna, alors que l'Intouchable haussait un sourcil surpris.

Luna les dévisageait, horrifiée.

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

Ginny, adossée au mur de manière à ce que les deux hommes ne la voient pas, sourit.

C'était satisfaisant... Cette petite blonde ne s'approcherait plus jamais des intouchables, elle cesserait de venir troubler Harry : un Intouchable ne doit pas être distrait par une fille, surtout venant de l'extérieur.

C'est en se disant ça que la muse reprit son chemin pour rentrer au bar.

.

_Je cherche à comprendre le monde, toi à le détruire. Nous sommes incompatibles..._

L'idée a commencé à germer dans la tête de Luna en voyant cette scène particulièrement horrible, où son Harry avait des bandelettes ensanglantées autour des mains, et qu'en face de lui son second, le garçon blond, était nu.

Nu et couvert de sang.

Elle ne comprenait pas, Harry avait paru plutôt gentil pourtant.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec un psychopathe !

Mais il faisait des choses étranges, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les gens dans le bar le regardaient tous avec une sorte de crainte enfouie sous un respect sans borne.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de ne voir que le respect.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry...

.

-Harry Potter, ta chérie a...  
-ça n'a pas d'importance.  
-hein ?  
-je te dis que ça n'a pas d'importance, elle n'aurait pas dû être là, c'est son problème.  
-mais... c'est pas ta petite amie ?

Draco encaissa le regard noir de son chef sans broncher.

-je suis Intouchable. Venin passe avant une quelconque amourette. Surtout si _elle_ n'en fait pas partie.

Draco sourit à nouveau, et hocha la tête.

Puis Harry se pencha pour ramasser le couteau qui gisait sur les cailloux blancs, et le remonta jusqu'au visage de Draco.

-je vais prendre de ton sang pendant que tu prendras du mien, énonça Harry d'une voix sérieuse, tout en défaisant lentement une des bandelettes ensanglantées qui avaient servi à contenir un minimum l'hémorragie.

Draco ne comprenait pas bien ce que l'Intouchable voulait dire par là, mais se retrouva rapidement avec la main gauche de Potter devant le visage.

Avisant le couteau se posait sur son ventre, il ferma les yeux et attrapa la main de Potter et planta ses dents dedans, en aspirant avidement le liquide chaud tandis que la lame transperçait sa peau.

Ca faisait mal, mais le sang avait des vertus sur son esprit, la nuit, qui lui faisait oublier la douleur...

Il sentit la bouche de l'Intouchable sur la plaie, et se fit repousser sur le dos, sa peau nue et humide de sang contre la pierre glacée de la tombe.

Il sentit pendant un long moment son sang se faire aspirer par la bouche pressée contre son ventre, tandis qu'il aspirait celui de Harry Potter l'Intouchable.

.

Sibylle Trelawney venait se recueillir auprès de son défunt amant, la nuit, comme chaque année. C'était une tradition qu'elle ne manquait jamais de respecter, en souvenir de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas comme chaque année, puisqu'elle se figea de stupeur en entrant dans l'allée où avait été placée la tombe de son amant.

Un corps, non, deux corps.

L'un était un jeune homme blond, nu, et couvert de sang, son visage était écrasé par la main de l'autre, un garçon brun d'apparence à peine plus vieux. Celui-ci était à cheval sur le blond, le visage appuyé sur son ventre.

Une sensualité extrême se dégageait de cette scène étrange.

Elle frissona.

Puis le brun releva le visage pour fixer le blond, un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton.

Elle hésita un peu sur la manière dont elle devait réagir, avant de comprendre quelque chose qui la laissa bouche bée : ils se suçaient le sang !

Mille pensées traversèrent alors sa tête : était-ce des vampires ? N'avaient-ils pas peur du sida ? Était-ce une sorte de secte qui consistait à blasphémer une tombe avant de sacrifier une vie humaine ?

Sybille frissonna.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sûre, la scène à laquelle elle assistait était un chef d'œuvre !

Une véritable œuvre d'art !

Elle recula lentement, promettant silencieusement à son ancien amant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain soir.

Ainsi cachée derrière un grand tombeaux, elle continua à regarder.

.

Harry retira lentement sa main de la bouche de Draco Malfoy, son second. Celui-ci gémit de dépit et souleva lentement ses paupières.

Les yeux de son second semblaient liquides !

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que Harry ne glisse sa main derrière la nuque du beau blond et le redresse.

-maintenant, il faut le mélanger.

Pas de réaction du beau blond.

-mélanger nos sangs, compléta Harry avant de le ramener vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ouvrant la bouche pour récupérer son liquide dans celle de l'autre.

.

Draco se sentait étrange, un goût affreusement métallique coulait dans sa gorge, le sang n'avait pas le même goût qu'à l'instant, lui semblait-il.

Tremblant contre l'Intouchable, Draco tentait d'analyser l'éventail de sensation qui lui enveloppait le corps, lui faisant évacuer, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, toutes les émotions négatives qui l'étouffaient depuis si longtemps.

Il avait le bien-être de la nuit sans la soif de sang.

Le calme du jour sans les prises de tête.

Le jour et la nuit mélangé pour en faire ressortir les meilleures des couleurs.

-comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry en le relâchant.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et comme la nuit était encore là, il répondit sans trop réfléchir :

-libéré...

Harry Potter sourit.

-dans ce cas, bienvenue à toi dans le monde des seconds. Tu en seras digne, j'en suis sûr.

.

Ron regarda la porte de l'appartement se refermer sur Jedusor.

Ce vieux était idiot, pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien contre Harry ?

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à aller voir cet idiot de commissaire ?

Qu'apprendrait-il de plus ? Essaierait-il de trouver une faille dans les lois pour renverser Venin ?

La main de Ron se serra sur la bouteille de lait tandis qu'il grimaçait.

Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour Harry et pour les autres.

Il n'était plus concerné par eux, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces meurtriers..

Hochant résolument la tête, il porta le goulot en plastique à ses lèvres et but avidement.

Quel con ce Jedusor, avec son hypocrisie dégoulinante !

Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié !

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa générosité !

Dès son retour, Ron mettra les choses au clair, et lui demandera ce qu'il attend vraiment de lui.

Fort de cette résolution, Ron fini le lait et jeta la bouteille dans le grand sac poubelle gisant dans un coin de la cuisine.

-mais d'abord, une douche...

* * *

_**Merci à mon bêta de toujours, à qui je lui en ai fait voir de toute les couleurs ces dernières semaines !**_

_**Votre avis serait le bienvenu** (plus que le bienvenu en fait)_**_ parce que malgré tout je doute énormément de cette fic..._**

**_Siouplait :)_**

_**Sekai u_u**_


	9. de fidélité à trahison

_**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**_

**C'est, certes, un commentaire bien inutile et que tout le monde a put deviné tout seul, mais vu le temps que j'ai mit à le mettre au monde, ce gros bébé, voilà u_u**

**Pour celle en manque du "sadisme de Sekai" (je cite, elle se reconnaîtra), voila ta suite tant attendue ! Mais il n'y a peut-être pas assez de sadisme à ton gout...**

**Bah ! Je me rattrape dans le prochain chapitre de toute manière !^^  
**

**Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs et chères lectrice u_u**

* * *

**loyauté : Fidélité à tenir sa parole, à faire honneur à ses engagements.  
trahison : briser la confiance qu'une personne vous porte  
**

**être fidèle à l'Intouchable est la plus importante des règles à Venin, car elle ne peut être détournée d'aucune façon sans risquer d'être puni.**

**J'ai vu trois punitions dans ma vie.**

**La première, un homme s'est fait exécuter sur la place public pour avoir refusé d'obéir à un ordre.  
La deuxième,** **le second de l'époque s'est retrouvé privé de parole à jamais.  
La troisième, c'est moi qui l'ai subie, et ces cicatrices témoigneront à jamais de l'erreur que j'ai faite et des regrets que j'éprouve aujourd'hui.**

**Cédric  
**

L'aube se levait, éclairant doucement les rues qu'ils parcouraient et où, fort heureusement, il n'y avait encore personne. Sinon ils auraient pu tous être témoin du sang qui gorgeait leurs vêtements respectifs.

-je comprends pas, fit soudain Draco alors qu'ils marchaient en direction d'un "endroit pour le soigner" d'après Harry Potter.  
-qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Malfoy ?  
-c'était bien Cédric, le second ?  
-en effet.  
-c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Draco redevenait peu à peu le Draco Malfoy du jour et ne souriait plus, extrêmement gêné en se rappelant les sensations qu'il avait ressenti au cours du rituel.

C'était si... étrange, qu'il voulait à tout prix changer de sujet !

-et alors, s'impatienta Potter en le voyant hésiter.  
-alors tu m'avais dit que c'était les seconds qui remplaçaient les Intouchables. Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui...  
-j'étais le second.  
-mais il m'a dit que...  
-il a échoué au rituel, moi non. Même s'il a joué le rôle de second pendant des années, c'est à moi qu'est revenu le droit de tuer l'Intouchable. J'étais le véritable second.

Draco se tut, honteux.

Comment pouvait-on échouer à ça ?

Lui n'avait pas fait grand chose...

Draco détourna le regard quand les souvenirs vinrent à nouveau frôler sa conscience.

-on est arrivé.

La maison était faite de pierre noire et tous les volets étaient fermés.

Un petit vieux sortit les poubelles dans la maison voisine et cracha à leurs pieds avant de rentrer chez lui à toute vitesse. Harry Potter ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et toqua à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

-Harry Potter, hein ? fit une voix sarcastique.

Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs les observait avec des yeux tout aussi sombres.

L'Intouchable lui sourit.

-voici mon second, Draco Malfoy. Nous sortons du rituel.  
-quand tu en es sorti, il me semble que Black ne t'avais pas laissé enfiler tes vêtements.

Potter rougit sous le regard de Draco et le poussa à l'intérieur en grognant.

-tu as des drôles de manières de garder des secrets, Snape ! J'espère que tu es au courant.  
-parce que c'était un secret ? Je pensais que c'était de ton anatomie que je ne devais pas parler.

L'autre soupira et Draco se concentra pour ne pas les regarder, les joues d'un rouge soutenu.

.

-tu as fait quoi ? S'étonna Dean en soutenant Seamus ivre mort.  
-j'ai amené Luna dans le cimetière où à lieu de rituel.  
-Harry va te tuer ! s'exclama Cédric en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Ginny leva le menton.

-osez dire que c'est une mauvaise chose d'être débarrassés de cette garce !

Le silence lui répondit jusqu'à ce que Dean lâche, hésitant :

-ouais mais... Harry était amoureux d'elle...  
-elle ne fait pas partie de Venin, elle n'en fera jamais partie !  
-c'est vrai qu'elle n'a rien pour satisfaire un Intouchable, même d'un point de vue sexuel, elle n'avait rien à faire ici, fit Cédric d'un air un pensif, frottant distraitement ses entailles sur son bras dénudé. Mais comment a-t-elle réagi ?

Ginny sourit d'un air sadique :

-elle a hurlé et est parti en courant. Et Harry n'a pas fait le moindre mouvement pour la suivre.  
-ça prouve bien qu'elle n'était pas si importante pour lui, trancha Cédric en hochant la tête.  
-oui, mais justement : si elle n'était pas si importante, il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de...

La deuxième muse entra alors dans la salle, vêtue de sa longue jupe grise et d'un corset blanc, elle déclara :

-Blaise m'a informé de quelque chose sur la fille, je crois qu'elle mérite la mort pour ce qu'elle est en train de faire !

.

Harry appréciait Severus Snape.

Bon, OK, c'était le "bâtard graisseux" dont il se moquait toujours avec Ron.

Mais c'était aussi et surtout le plus vieux et ancien des Venins, et le médecin confirmé qui les soignait toujours à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en sang pour une raison ou une autre. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Snape lui avait sauvé la vie, et il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Même si ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il lui dise...

Il observa les gravures de serpents qui ornaient toute la maison que le médecin avait hérité de sa famille, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air légèrement apeuré et rougissant qu'avait Malfoy.

Surement l'histoire de son anatomie.

Pourtant, vu le nombre de personnes qui étaient passés dans son lit à Venin, ce n'était plus vraiment un secret pour personne...

-bon alors, Potter, à moins que tu comptes continuer à pisser le sang sur mon tapis indéfiniment, tu pourrais me dire où est-ce que vous vous êtes saignés, que je vous sauve la mise avant d'appeler une ambulance pour hémorragie.  
-tu nous avais déjà fait le coup, Snape, on sait tous que tu as des réserves sanguines dans tes tiroirs.

Ledit Snape s'autorisa un sourire méprisant et leur désigna la "salle de soin".

.

Ron observait Jedusor discuter avec ses collègues, avec le même air sérieux et crispé qu'il avait chez lui.

Il hésita encore un moment et s'autorisa un sourire sournois avant de se mettre à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à son propriétaire et passa une main coquine sur ses fesses avant de s'arrêter à côté de lui et le regarda froidement.

-tu es allé voir ton cher commissaire, Jedusor ?

L'adulte soupira.

-Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-laissez-moi deviner... les Venins ne sont pas venus ?

Jedusor fronça les sourcils, et siffla.

-que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-je veux dire, répondit Ron avec un sourire indulgent, que vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de les voir en essayant de faire pression sur la police, c'est inutile.

Jedusor salua ses collègues froidement et saisit Ron par le bras pour l'entrainer vers la voiture.

.

Tom était énervé, il détestait quand le garçon le prenait de haut de cette manière.

-qu'en sais-tu ? Tu es à peine un adulte, pour qui te prends-tu à me parler de cette manière ?

Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

_Rappel__le-__toi, Tom, tu dois __devenir quelqu'un de bien, hurler sur ce gamin ne t'aidera pas._

-je pense avoir vécu plus de chose que vous, Jedusor.  
-tu ne connais pas ma vie.  
-je peux l'imaginer. Et croyez moi, pour ce qui est de Venin, vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Il ouvrit la voiture d'un clic sur sa clef et entra dedans. Mais à sa surprise (et son mécontentement), Ronald s'accouda à la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture sans y entrer et lui sourit tranquillement.

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment faire de Venin ?

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-une telle organisation ne devrait pas exister.  
-alors quoi ? Vous allez la détruire ?

Tom tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-monte dans la voiture.  
-vous n'avez pas répondu.  
-c'est mon intention, oui, être au-dessus des lois par un simple accord n'a aucune logique. La reine concernée n'est même plus de ce monde de toute manière.  
-qui êtes vous pour en juger ?  
-qui es-tu pour vouloir m'en empêcher ? N'as-tu pas était viré de ce groupe ?  
-si vous touchez à Venin, vous risquez votre vie. Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

_C'était une menace ?_

-je suppose que dans ses conditions, tu peux rentrer à la maison tout seul.

Il démarra la voiture et s'en alla.

Il devait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Arrêter une bande de meurtriers jusque là impunie était quelque chose de bien pour la société !

Même si...

Non, le regard de Ronald ne l'affectait en rien, il n'était pas concerné !

Déterminé, Tom continua son chemin, ignorant le regard étrange de son colocataire qu'il apercevait dans le rétroviseur.

.

-bon, fit Harry en enfilant des gants en cuir pour cacher ses bandages. Je te laisse Draco pour que tu finisses de le guérir, je dois aller voir Luna.  
-Luna ? releva Severus.

Draco serra les dents, il détourna le regard.

-c'est ma... et bien, c'est ma petite amie, finit par répondre Harry en détournant les yeux.  
-encore une autre ? Potter, il faudrait penser à arrêter de courir après chaque trou que vous croisez.

Le regard de l'Intouchable se durcit.

-je ne cours pas après chaque trou, Snape ! Et c'est ma petite amie, PAS une partenaire de sexe.

L'homme aux yeux noirs eut un sourire méprisant.

-dites plutôt que vous n'avez pas réussi à l'attirer dans votre lit, Potter...

Cela dut être assez pour Harry Potter, puisque tout son visage se figea en un masque glacé.

Il déclara alors d'une voix aussi polaire qu'autoritaire :

-n'oublies pas que je suis désormais l'Intouchable, tu me dois le respect, et l'obéissance. Je te prierais de ne plus me parler sur ce ton.

Draco était un peu chamboulé, et le fut encore plus en voyant l'adulte aux allures de vampires changer d'attitude de tout au tout, et de s'excuser :

-pardonnez-moi, Intouchable, de vous avoir parlé de cette manière, je n'ai plus de leçon à vous donner...

Harry le regarda longuement, le visage impénétrable, puis pinça les lèvres.

Il se détourna et sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Draco resta assis bien droit sur son fauteuil, attendant la suite des évènements.

Alors comme ça Potter considérait la blonde comme une petite amie ?

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le mettait dans une rage qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

-cette fille n'est pas de Venin, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco sursauta et son regard se détacha de la porte pour fixer l'homme nommé Severus Snape.

-non, mais l'Intouchable comptait l'y faire rentrer.  
-qu'en penses-tu, garçon ?  
-qu'elle ne devrait pas approcher Potter ainsi, à part Zabini, j'ai l'impression que tout Venin veut sa peau...

Snape hocha la tête.

-je vais la surveiller, je pense. Il ne faut pas que Harry soit blessé par ce genre de personne.

Draco hocha la tête.

.

Draco remercia l'homme du bout des lèvres mais celui-ci l'interrompit :

-ne te fatigue pas, tu passeras souvent chez moi après tes blessures, tu ne vas pas t'excuser à chaque fois en gaspillant ta salive ! Compris ?

Draco hocha la tête, et sortit de la maison, avant de se mettre à courir, propre et guéri, pour rejoindre la rue lycéenne-étudiante où Harry Potter devait être.

.

Harry, les mains tranquillement enfoncées dans les poches, avançait d'une démarche nonchalante vers l'école de Luna.

Il avait hésité un peu, trainant dans une rue ou une autre, avant de se décider que Luna n'attendra pas éternellement, et qu'il fallait qu'il s'explique. Il avait alors pris la direction du lycée de Luna et ne laissait rien voir de sa nervosité.

Il avait toujours été spécial, même avant priorités n'avaient jamais été à l'amour, et il avait perdu sa virginité qu'en devenant un membre de Venin. Luna était donc sa première petite amie. Il ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter avec elle, quoi lui dire, ou même s'il l'aimait vraiment comme une petite amie, ou s'il éprouvait simplement de la tendresse et de la pitié. Mais un Intouchable était-il vraiment autorisé à ressentir ce genre de chose ?

En toute logique, l'Intouchable avait tous les droits, mais Harry savait que s'il s'autorisait à ce genre de sentiments, il pourrait faiblir dans son rôle, et ne plus être à la hauteur.

C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'était pour l'instant pas tant attaché que ça à la fille, et que tant qu'il faisait tout pour que les membres de Venin aillent pour le mieux, il n'y aurait pas de problème...

-Harry Potter !

Harry se figea au milieu de la rue et se retourna. Derrière lui, essoufflé, courait Malfoy pour le rejoindre.

Étrange... Il avait l'air plus endurant les fois où il était sorti de chez lui... La nuit et le jour avait donc un tel impact sur le blond, d'un point de vue autant physique que mental ?

Draco arriva à sa hauteur et reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux et le corps plié en deux.

-et bien, qui y a-t-il ?  
-est-ce que j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

-en tant que second, oui tu peux.

Draco se releva en grimaçant, hésita un peu et fini par lâcher :

-je ne pense pas que sortir avec Luna Lovegood soit une bonne idée.

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-que dis-tu ?  
-la nuit où je l'ai rencontré, dès le premier regard, je me suis méfié d'elle.

Harry ne répondit pas, le regardant fixement, et Draco continua, déterminé à présent :

-il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment amoureuse de vous.

Harry eut envie de le frapper.

Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ?

Mais il se retint, son poing crispé à ses côtés. Parce que Draco Malfoy était un Venin à part entière, désormais, et parce qu'il était son second.

Il avait confiance en lui.

-j'ai écouté ton avis, maintenant laisse-moi.

Draco baissa la tête en silence, sans pour autant partir. Harry n'insista pas, et ils reprirent la route ensemble, sans un mot.

.

Blaise était paniqué, si ces informations étaient justes, Venin courait un grave danger.

Et comme ses informations sont toujours justes...

Depuis quelques temps, il avait découvert que Jedusor, le procureur qui avait hébergé Weasley, enquêtait sur eux, recherchant le genre d'information qui signifiait qu'il n'avait visiblement pas de bonne intention à leurs égards, mais ne s'en était pas énormément inquiété, vu que la justice anglaise ne pouvait rien leur reprocher.

Sauf que, sauf que...

Sauf qu'il a découvert quelque chose, une information qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir : l'histoire de Snape. Et pire encore, car à la rigueur s'il n'avait su que ça, Venin aurait pu l'éliminer sans qu'il ne pose de problème.

Mais quelqu'un avait trahi, et quand il en avait parlé à Fleur, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quand à l'identité du traitre !

Luna Lovegood.

Cette fille qui ne fait pas partie de Venin, cette fille qui avait ensorcelé l'Intouchable et les menaient à présent à leur perte.

Cette fille qui a dévoilé à ce procureur l'emplacement de leur quartier général.

* * *

**Voila.**

**Bon, un chapitre dur à écrire, long, et laborieux.**

**Maintenant je voudrais en savoir plus, es-ce que ça a été agréable à lire ? Es-ce que ça aide à comprendre les zones d'ombre de la fic ? Es-ce que la manière dont ça avance vous plait ?**

**quelle est la fameuse histoire de Snape que Jedusor a découvert ? Vous avez des hypothèses ?**

**Une petite review pour une auteureuse qui vous fait les yeux doux (**_tien, ça rime_**)**

**Merci à vous !  
**


	10. l'affliction de Harry

**Mort : la seule certitude que l'on peut avoir, c'est que l'on finira par mourir un jour...  
**

**J'ai vu beaucoup de gens mourir depuis que je suis à Venin.  
Avant, aussi.**

**J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de penser que tuer était une mauvaise chose et que j'irais en enfer pour cela.**

**Je n'ai peut-être plus de moral et d'étique, je ne mérite peut-être même plus de vivre.**

**Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai du venin en moi. J'ai, depuis toujours, la certitude que ma vie ne sera qu'une succession** **de scènes traumatisantes.**

**à présent je ne suis plus traumatisé, et j'accepte la mort comme une partie de ma vie.**

**Cedric, ancien second.**

* * *

Luna était silencieuse, assise sur un banc en face de son lycée.

Ses mains faisaient lentement tourner la carte de Tom Jedusor, le monsieur qui lui avait dit que si elle l'appelait, il pourrait arrêter Harry, et le rendre moins fou, moins destructeur.

Et Luna avait appelé.

Luna ne regrettait pas, ou alors juste un peu. Luna faisait ça pour Harry, pour qu'il puisse l'aimer vraiment et qu'ils soient un vrai couple d'amoureux.

C'était dans un bon but, Luna le sentait, elle devait accepter l'aide de ce monsieur pour que Harry soit libéré de l'influence de ses personnes, et qu'il soit mieux, qu'il devienne gentil et qu'il ne fasse plus de choses étranges et sanglantes avec l'autre garçon, Draco Malfoy...

Elle lui avait promis qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls, après tout...

-Lovegood !

Elle tourna la tête, puis se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber son sac sur le sol.

Face à elle se dressait plusieurs membres de Venin, elle paniqua et voulut s'enfuir.

Son bras fut pourtant saisi par quelqu'un, Dean Thomas si elle se rappelait bien, et elle fut jetée à nouveau sur le banc.

.

Tom Jedusor avait enfin trouvé.

Cette gamine qui était en compagnie de Harry Potter "l'Intouchable", avait donc vraiment un lien avec ces personnes !

La convaincre de les vendre avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, s'en était étonnant... Quelques phrases bien tournées et des paroles allant dans son sens, et le tour était joué : à peines quelques heures plus tard elle l'appelait pour lui donner l'adresse où le groupe habitait et se rassemblait.

Mais même mieux que ça : il avait obtenu un droit de perquisition, et avait forcé la police à l'appliquer.

Maugrey l'en aurait certainement empêché, mais le commissaire était en congé.

Les policiers donc avaient encerclé le bar, puis en avait pris possession sans trop de mal.

Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, un membre de Venin, qui avait barricadé le bar, mais la police arriva sans mal à le débusquer. Il fut bientôt mit hors d'état de nuire dans une des voitures de police.

-monsieur le procureur, l'interpela soudain un agent alors que Tom prenait un café au gout discutable.  
-qui y'a-t-il ?  
-nous avons fini de fouiller, monsieur, il y a une quantité importante d'armes à l'intérieur, sans compter les traces de sang et l'alcool. Nous avons trouvé une salle attenante, aussi, qui doit certainement servir de dortoir. Mais à part le garçon il n'y avait personne.

Jedusor hocha la tête.

D'une manière ou d'une autre ils avaient été mis au courant de leur visite.

-très bien, dans ce cas on va devoir passer à autre chose.

.

-espèce de petite pute, cracha Ginny en attrapant le col de la blonde pour la tirer vers elle. Comment as-tu osé nous vendre ?  
-l...lâchez-moi !

Ginny la lâcha effectivement, mais c'est surtout parce que Fleur avait pris sa place pour agripper les longs cheveux de Luna pour l'envoyer sur le sol sans délicatesse, gardant même en main une poignée de cheveux.

-vendre Harry après l'avoir berné te fait plaisir ? fit la muse avec un regard méprisant et supérieur. Ça t'excite de mettre la vie des gens qui t'aime dans la merde, c'est ça ?  
-vous vous trompez ! s'exclama Luna. Je fais ça pour lui !  
-pour lui ?

Fleur éclata de rire, un rire froid et cynique.

-j'espère que l'Intouchable sera content de savoir que la fille dont il était amoureux a vendu ses amis pour lui.

Luna avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait le crâne avec une mine douloureuse. Fleur grimaça en passant les cheveux arrachés d'une main à l'autre.

-nous vendre de cette manière alors que nous avions accepté de t'héberger et te nourrir... tu ne manques pas de culot, c'est sur !

Une voix bien connue retentit alors :

-Fleur ! Cédric, Ginny, Dean ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Harry arrivait en courant, suivit de près par Draco qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Intouchable, salua Fleur sans émotion dans la voix.  
-pourquoi vous vous en prenez à Luna comme ça.

Il était parvenu à leur hauteur et les dévisageait tour à tour avec incompréhension en évitant de regarder sa "petite amie" (pouvait-il encore la considérer comme telle ?) qui le fixait avec de grands yeux suppliants.

-d'après la loi, fit Cédric, ceux qui obtiennent la confiance de Venin et qui l'a trahisse mérite punition. Toujours d'après la loi, ceux qui vendent des informations à la justice dans le but de renverser Venin mérite punition. Harry, nous n'exerçons là que ta volonté.

Harry, lentement, tourna la tête vers le corps au sol.

Dans ses yeux verts brillaient toutes les blessures de son âme, et y reflétait toute la trahison que ressentait son cœur amoureux.

-qu'as-tu fait, Luna ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la lèvre et le menton tremblant, mais un grésillement dans l'air l'interrompit, suivit d'une voix, claire et forte, qui résonna dans toutes les rues :

"Je m'adresse à l'Intouchable, Harry Potter. M'entends-tu ?"

Harry leva la tête vers le haut parleur, comme tous les autres de Venin.

"Grâce à la précieuse aide de ta petite amie, Potter, nous avons débusqué ton QG, où un charmant jeune homme nous attendait."

Harry écarquilla les yeux et tourna brusquement la tête vers Luna.

-tu as...

"J'espère que tu comprends que dans cette situation, tu n'as plus d'autre choix que de te rendre à la justice pour expier toutes les horreurs que ton groupe a commis. Nous t'attendrons au commissariat, alors ne perds pas ton temps à chercher l'endroit où nous sommes."

Le grésillement et la voix disparut.

Harry resta figé un instant, tout comme les autres de Venin.

-c'est Seamus qui est resté au QG... murmura Dean, la mine horrifiée.  
-comment ont-ils pu agir aussi vite ? fit Cédric avec rage.

Le téléphone de Harry sonna soudain, et fut décroché dans la seconde.

"Salut Harry, c'est Blaise."  
-alors ?  
"Je suis dessus, là. C'est Jedusor qui a parlé dans les sonos, et c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la prise du QG et d'otage."  
-Jedusor ? Le procureur de Ron ?  
"Oui. Il est dangereux, si tu veux mon avis. Et intelligent. Il n'a pas amené Seamus au commissariat avec lui, mais directement à la prison d'Askaban. Il va être très difficile de le faire évader dans ses conditions."

Harry serra les dents.

-on a qu'à le faire légalement.  
"Harry, il y a aussi quelque chose qu'il me dit qu'il est au courant pour..."  
-au courant de quoi ?  
"L'histoire de Snape."

Harry grinça les dents.

-Trouve-moi tout ce qui peut nous être utile, Blaise, et rappel-moi si tu as du nouveau.  
"D'accord"

Harry raccrocha et composa un autre numéro, sans accorder la moindre attention aux personnes qui le fixaient avec attention.

"Allo ?"  
-bonjour Mione.  
"Harry ? Je m'inquiétais justement, tu as entendu ? Il y a..."  
-je sais, Mione, j'ai besoin de toi à ce propos.

Il sentit son amie se tendre, attendant avec appréhension, sans le moindre doute, ce qu'il allait encore lui demander.

-est-ce que tu peux mettre une chaîne d'information à ma disposition, ou un canal.

Il l'entendit soupirer de l'autre côté du fil. Elle s'attendait apparemment à pire.

"Je peux même te connecter à toutes les chaînes nationales, si je veux. Viens à la maison, on trouvera de quoi te filmer en direct."  
-très bien.

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

Puis se tourna lentement vers la blonde toujours prostrée sur le sol.

-je te laisse un instant pour t'expliquer, Luna, après je laisserais mes amis s'occuper de toi.

.

Luna tremblait de peur.

Harry était redevenu méchant. Il lui faisait peur, il lui voulait du mal, il voulait encore surement détruire.

Et ses yeux étaient seuls, si seuls !

Pourquoi était-il seul ? N'était-il pas censé être heureux ? Être moins effrayant et plus gentil ?

Luna ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça !

-Harry...  
-explique-toi ! La coupa-t-il.

Elle sursauta, terrifiée, et inspira en se redressant pour se donner du courage.

-ce monsieur a pris contact avec moi, il m'a dit qu'il pouvait t'aider.  
-m'aider ?  
-à ne plus être un monstre.

Luna se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais Harry n'avait pas cillé.

-continue.  
-je... je savais que pour que tu continues à m'aimer, il fallait que tu ne sois plus avec ses personnes, fit-elle en désignant du menton les autres membres de Venin. Ensuite, il m'a dit que pour que ça arrive, il fallait que je lui dise où est-ce que vous vous rassembliez...  
-et tu l'as fait sans hésiter ? fit Harry en la regardant avec mépris.

Pourtant elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il souffrait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Elle lui avait fait du mal !

Elle était...

-non ! Je ne l'ai pas appelé toute suite ! Je... j'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de...  
-c'est encore pire que tu aies pris du temps pour décider de punir mes subalternes de cette manière. Tu me dégoutes.

Luna se sentait paniquée.

Elle ne voulait pas que Harry la déteste ! Elle ne voulait pas !

Mais c'était trop tard.

Harry ne l'aimerait plus jamais, elle avait échoué.

Elle le vit se retourner et partir.

Elle paniqua, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Harry devait rester avec elle ! Il devait l'aimer sans compter et ils devaient vivre heureux ensemble ! Luna désespérait, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le retenir.

Alors elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

La première chose qui le ferait rester avec elle un moment de plus.

Quitte à regretter toute sa vie d'avoir dit cela.

-de toutes manières j'ai toujours su que les monstres ne savent pas aimer ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, Harry !

.

Harry baissa lentement la tête.

- tuez-la, fit Harry de sa voix la plus froide.

Tout le monde se figea, et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

_Non_...

-Harry... gémit-elle.  
-tuez la c'est un ordre !

Mais comme personne ne le faisait, il se mit à crier le nom de Draco. Celui-ci arriva, jeta un regard indéchirable à l'Intouchable, puis il sortit un couteau de sa chaussure, se jeta sur Luna, et lui trancha la gorge.

Finalement, elle le regretterait bien toute sa vie, et aimera un monstre jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent...

.

La fille voulut hurler, mais seul un gargouillis sortit de sa gorge, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et elle s'écroula.

Son corps fut encore secouer de spasmes pendant un moment, puis elle finit par s'immobiliser définitivement, une flaque de sang s'étendant autour d'elle, tachant ses longs cheveux blonds.

Les passants et étudiants se rassemblaient autour du lieu, criant et appelant la police ou le SAMU. D'autres prenaient des vidéos et photos du "crime" ou encore des deux hommes qui en étaient la cause.

Harry Potter se détourna alors, prenant Malfoy par le bras et partit.

-le spectacle est fini ! Fit Cédric au bout d'un certain temps, sortant de sa stupeur. Bougez ! Dégagez je vous dis !  
-pour qui tu te prends pour nous donner des ordres, cracha un garçon en repoussant sa main.

Mais là, Cédric n'était pas prêt à être calme.

Il dégaina aussitôt son pistolet et l'écrasa sur la gorge du contestataire.

-tu dégages, j'te dis ! Et vous, fit-il en se tournant vers les Venins, appelez Blaise pour avoir des informations, il fera le relai avec l'Intouchable.

Ils se retirèrent alors, laissant au beau milieu de la rue le cadavre d'une jeune fille qui avait fait de mauvais choix, et qui avait cru la mauvaise personne.

.

Harry poussa la porte de la petite maison de banlieue et y pénétra sans rien dire.

Il traversa le couloir principal, Draco sur ses talons, et pénétra dans le salon. Aussitôt, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns lui sauta au cou pour l'étreindre.

-bonjour, Mione.  
-Harry, que s'est-il passé, dit-moi ! Tu avais l'air bizarre au téléphone...

Harry sourit, crispé, et fit signe à sa meilleure amie de s'assoir.

Il désigna une chaise à Draco avant de s'assoir à son tour et commencer lentement :

-nous avons été trahis. Une fille était venue à venin, je pensais l'y intégrer, mais elle a vendu l'emplacement du QG à Jedusor.  
-qui est Jedusor ?  
-un procureur qui a pris Ron sous son aile après que... que je l'ai viré de Venin.

Hermione hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, et Harry reprit :

-il a pris Seamus en otage, on m'a informé qu'il était retenu à Askaban. Ce qu'il me faut, maintenant, c'est annoncer publiquement nos positions.

Un éclair de détermination passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un coup en déclarant :

-très bien, laisse-moi m'en occuper, Harry !

.

Draco regardait la décoration avec un intérêt feint.

Tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment l'inquiétait, ce Jedusor, le comportement étrange de l'Intouchable et tout le reste.

Tout était la faute de cette Luna...

Il la haïssait, et Harry n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir que de lui laisser la chance d'exécuter cette fille ! Oser faire une chose pareille, c'était pire que de la traitrise, c'est juste de la lâcheté et du mensonge !

Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose normalement...

-tu es prêt Harry ?  
-Malfoy, met-toi derrière moi.

Draco hocha la tête et s'exécuta sans un mot.

Hermione Granger, entre une grosse caméra et un ordinateur, s'activait de l'un à l'autre avant de lever une main en formant un O entre son pouce et son index.

Alors Harry prit la parole, d'un ton neutre mais ferme néanmoins :

-je m'adresse à Tom Jedusor, l'homme qui prétend être au-dessus de la reine elle-même.

Draco conserva un visage impassible, bien qu'intérieurement il se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser Harry Potter en disant une chose pareille.

-nous ne sommes pas des terroristes, nous sommes légalement acceptés dans votre pays, et vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de prendre un des miens en otage. Je vous prierais donc de le relâcher pour que j'évite d'en venir au code pénal que tu dois bien connaître, monsieur le procureur. Pour chacun de mes hommes détenus contre mon grès, ce sera un homme politique de votre pays de tué. Mais vous savez tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme tel que vous a dû se renseigner avant de mettre toute la politique anglaise en danger.

Il eut un sourire froid et leva soudain la main.

Draco s'avança alors, en toute confiance et le regard fixé sur la caméra.

-cet homme est mon second, Draco Malfoy. Comme le veut le contrat entre l'Angleterre et mon groupe, je présente publiquement celui qui s'occupera de punir votre comportement.

Il passa une main sur la nuque de Draco et se pencha vers lui en susurrant :

-Draco Malfoy sera celui qui, à un moment ou un autre, s'introduira dans une maison luxueuse pour trancher la gorge de votre premier ministre, ou d'un quelconque membre de la Chambre des Lords.

Il relâcha Draco.

- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas "perdu du temps à chercher l'endroit où vous êtes", Jedusor, je tiens à te préciser que je peux avoir n'importe quel renseignement sur pratiquement chaque personne en quelques secondes, et je sais pertinemment que c'est à Askaban que tu gardes ton otage.

Il s'avança vers la caméra et planta son regard émeraude dans ceux, invisibles, des téléspectateurs et plus particulièrement de Tom Jedusor.

-j'espère que vous êtes satisfait, monsieur le procureur. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour relâcher mon subalterne, ou pour vous trouvez une excellente raison de ne pas le faire...

Hermione baissa la main.

La lumière rouge sur la caméra s'éteint, elle toucha son clavier quelques instants puis se détendit.

-c'est OK, toute l'Angleterre a vu ton discours, Harry.  
-espérons qu'il y aura une réponse pas trop contraignante pour la libération de Seamus. J'aimerais tacher le moins possible les mains de mon second.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Draco, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Draco était étonné de le voir comme ça, mais ne dit rien.

-désolé, Draco. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en intégrant Venin, surement pas à ça mais...  
-je suis entièrement dévoué à Venin et à toi, Intouchable. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

Il était déterminé, à présent.

L'Intouchable était la cause de son premier meurtre, mais il était aussi, et surtout, celui qui parvenait à le contrôler dans sa folie de la nuit, celui qui donnait tout l'intérêt de la vie le jour.

L'Intouchable avait les yeux brillants, toujours.

Le matin quand il se réveillait, la journée quand il parlait à Zabini ou un autre membre de Venin, le soir quand il buvait son vin en observant les muses, la nuit quand il allait tuer. Ses yeux brillaient quand ils se posaient sur Draco.

Le gonflement de cœur quand il le complimente ou lui parle simplement.

Sa vie avait pris un sens seulement grâce à lui.

Tuer est un prix terriblement faible face à cela.

.

Ron, une bouteille de lait à la main, regarda le visage de Harry se brouiller avant de disparaître pour laisser place à de la neige, avant que la tête du présentateur télé ne réapparaisse, l'air mal à l'aise, et ne s'excuse vivement pour cette interruption.

-quel con, Jedusor, faire un truc pareil...

Il but une gorgée de lait avant de faire la moue.

C'était l'avant dernière bouteille de lait, il faudra faire penser à Jedusor d'en racheter...

Mais avec cette histoire, il allait être trop occupé pour faire les courses...

Ron soupira.

S'il ne faisait pas attention et les faisait trop souvent, il serait bientôt une véritable femme au foyer, donc il ne devait pas y aller.

Mais vivre sans lait...

Bon, où est le fric de Jedusor, dans cette baraque ?

.

Tom était enragé.

Ce petit con osait le défier de cette manière !

Il laissa en plan le commissariat. Il devait prendre un café et appeler MacGonagall, elle saurait surement lui indiquer ce qu'était cette loi tordue dont avait parlé cette petite enflure d'Harry Potter.

Tom se força à respirer calmement, serrant dans ses poings le volant de la voiture.

Ce n'était pas en réagissant comme ça qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien. Devenir quelqu'un de bien était son objectif, il ne devait jamais l'oublier...

Il arriva au pied de son appartement et gara sa voiture.

Il grimpa les quelques marches dignement et s'engouffra dans le hall sans un regard pour les voisins qui l'observaient.

Ce ne fut que dans l'ascenseur qu'il s'autorisa un soupire las.

Il devait pourtant continuer, continuer à être fort pour devenir une bonne personne.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur mais fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte ouverte.

Ce gamin n'avait donc aucune manière ?

-Ronald, je t'ai déjà dit de fermer la porte quand tu rentres. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'héberge qu'il faut que tu te comportes comme un...

Sa voix mourut en ne voyant pas la veste de Ronald accrochée au porte-manteau.

Il était sortit ?

Un doute étrange le prit et il se dirigea vers la cuisine où ne se trouvait pas le garçon, ni aucune de ses affaires.

En soit, rien d'étrange, le rouquin n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires et ne les laissaient pas trainer.

Le problème, c'est que son portefeuille aussi avait disparu.

L'espèce de...

.

-un pack de bouteilles de lait s'il vous plait.  
-six bouteilles ?  
-non, madame, le double.

La femme hocha la tête sans commenter et alla lui chercher ce qu'il demandait.

Alors qu'il allait payer, il ouvrit le portefeuille et...

Oh bordel !

Une gold card ! Mais c'est quoi ce type ? Un procureur ou un PDG renommé ?

Il prit le plus petit billet qu'il trouva (cinquante livres sterling, rien en dessous !) et le tendit à la femme d'un air détaché, genre "oui, je suis un fils à papa, et alors ?" surement parfaitement imité vu le regard mi-admiratif, mi-dégouté de la femme.

Soit pas jalouse, ma belle, t'aimerais pas être à ma place.

* * *

**Voila un chapitre de plus, mesdames et messieurs u_u**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que le déroulement vous plait, et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fan de Luna qui ont lu ça -_-'**

**Sinon je suis bonne pour me trouver un bunker, j'imagine :s**

**Bref :)**

**Mon cher petit bêta me fait dire qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec Ron : il dit qu'on peut très bien vivre sans lait, mais je proteste, le lait c'est trop bon u_u**

**Voila :)**

**Au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui tiennent^^**

**Sekai la petite tarée u_u  
**


	11. annonce uu

**ANNONCE !**

bonjour à tous, je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit avant de revenir sur cette fic, mais j'ai des raisons :

Voilà, je n'arrive pas du tout à avancer cette fic, quelque chose me bloque et ça m'empêche d'écrire quelque chose de bien (ou de gore, ou de sexe, ou de... bref u_u) pour la suite.

j'ai donc prit la décision de réécrire Venin entièrement, mais le dépotteriser (si c'est bien le terme qu'on utilise :/) en même temps, c'est à dire créer mes propres personnages, avec leurs propres noms et non plus liés à un personnage de notre chère JKR u_u

Je n'enlève pas cette fanfic du site, au cas où, mais quand je l'aurais reprit elle sera republiée sur mon compte fictionpress, où j'ai le pseudo de Yume Resonnance (je ferais un lien pour les intéressés), où elle aura sûrement beaucoup changé, notamment au niveau du physique (vous pensez bien qu'un brun aux yeux verts avec une cicatrice en éclair au niveau du front et des lunettes, c'est pas super original maintenant u_u)

Merci à tous et à toute pour votre soutien jusqu'à présent et vos review, j'espère vous retrouver sur la nouvelle fanfic, que ceux qui veulent être avertis me le demandent en review ou en MP, je le ferais avec grand plaisir.

reMerci à tous (deux fois valent mieux qu'une) et bye bye !

(ouf, fini les civilités, maintenant une signature et je m'en vais...)

Sekai u_u


End file.
